Le Sceau d'Albâtre
by Lametoile
Summary: Victoria Spring doit retrouver un bijou ancien, « le Sceau d'Albâtre ». Sa seule piste l'oblige à intégrer Poudlard comme professeur. Réussira t elle son enquête malgré un énorme handicap ? Car ce n'est pas une sorcière.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre - Chapitre 1  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington

**Genre :** Action/Aventure

**Public : **Tous public(je pense que les quelques scènes de violence décrites sont parfaitement lisibles par tous. Mais si ce n'est pas votre avis, faites m'en part.)

**Univers : **Harry Potter (c'est la période)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré tous mes voeux. Tout est à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé : **(en version longue ), Victoria Spring, jeune employée de Talbot Antiquities, doit retrouver une cliente pour négocier l'achat d'un bijou ancien appelé « le Sceau d'Albâtre ». Mais voilà d'autres convoitent l'objet. Meurtres et vol entourent l'enquête pour le retrouver et la seule piste que détient Victoria l'oblige à intégrer Poudlard en tant que professeur.  
Elle devra faire face à de nombreux dangers dont les farces des Maraudeurs ne sont pas les moindres. Réussira-t-elle à démêler l'intrigue ? Mais surtout mènera-t-elle son enquête à bien sans être démasquée ? Car la jeune femme a un énorme handicap : elle n'a aucun pouvoir.

**Notes : **Commencée en janvier 2007, cette fic est donc antérieure à « 13B Allée des Embrumes ». Elle est prévue sur une vingtaine chapitres avec un OC en personnage principal. Mon challenge est maintenant de ne pas tomber dans le travers du grosbillisme ou autrement dit d'éviter Mary-Sue, c'est pas gagner. N'hésitez pas à me critiquer, cela ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer.

**Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le taxi arriva à destination. La jeune femme blonde, à l'arrière, referma le dossier qu'elle lisait d'un geste sec, puis régla la course. Après être sortie du véhicule, elle resta un long moment à observer les façades des maisons devant elle. A l'ouest de Londres, le quartier résidentiel de Brentford où elle se trouvait était plutôt singulier : on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à construire les maisons d'un bout de la rue puis de l'autre sans qu'elles ne se rejoignent au milieu. Un vent froid remonta alors la rue, faisant claquer les feuillets du dossier. La jeune femme s'empressa de le ranger dans sa petite serviette de cuir tout en se résumant les informations qu'il contenait.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Emerald Goldsmith, ancienne employée de Talbot Antiquities. La vieille dame avait pris contact avec l'antiquaire après avoir hérité de sa sœur, morte dans d'étranges circonstances. Dans sa lettre, elle disait que sa parente lui avait laissé un bijou très ancien dont l'aspect magique était non négligeable. Elle était prête à le remettre, ou plutôt le vendre, à Daniel Talbot, le patron. La vieille Emerald était âpre au gain et cela n'avait guère étonné l'antiquaire. Il avait été prêt à négocier en personne avec elle, mais d'autres affaires l'avaient obligé à quitter Londres. Il avait donc demandé à sa collaboratrice la plus compétente de s'occuper du problème. Et c'est ainsi que Victoria Spring se retrouvait, ici, à Brentford.

Passant devant une vitre, la jeune femme en profita pour vérifier sa mise. Elle resserra son manteau, s'assura qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait de son chignon sévère, puis chaussa une paire de lunettes à lourde monture en écailles. Victoria n'avait aucun problème de vue, mais sa jeunesse la desservant, elle avait opté pour une tenue stricte et sérieuse tant dans sa coiffure que dans les accessoires portés. De plus cela la rassurait d'avoir cette barrière entre elle et le monde. Plus confiante, elle put rejoindre la petite maison de sa future interlocutrice et au passage salua deux _bobbies_ en patrouille.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle essuya ses mains moites sur son manteau. Elle était nerveuse car c'était la première fois qu'elle avait à traiter une telle affaire. Négocier, marchander ; elle commençait tout juste à prendre l'habitude. Elle craignait de faire perdre de l'argent à son patron ou de mal évaluer les objets à expertiser. « Allons, ma fille, se morigéna-t-elle. Pourquoi penser immédiatement au pire ? » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'empara du heurtoir, qu'elle laissa retomber de trois coups brefs.

Victoria attendait patiemment que la maîtresse de maison vienne ouvrir. Elle détailla plus précisément la petite maison à étage. Les fenêtres s'ornaient de rideaux à la blancheur immaculée et de petites jardinières où, malgré ce froid mois de mars, s'épanouissaient déjà les couleurs pâles des crocus et des jacinthes.

Elle tendait à nouveau la main vers le heurtoir quand il lui sembla entendre des gémissements. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis prêta l'oreille et cette fois perçut un son mat. Une chute ? La jeune femme s'inquiéta. Après tout, sorcière ou pas, c'était une vieille dame et à cet âge, un accident était si vite arrivé. Elle utilisa à nouveau le heurtoir tout en parlant d'une voix forte.

« Madame Goldsmith, c'est Victoria Spring, nous avons rendez-vous. Madame Goldsmith, vous êtes là ? »

A peine achevait-elle sa phrase qu'un cri angoissé balaya ses doutes. Elle lâcha sa serviette et d'une main tenta d'ouvrir la porte tout en frappant de l'autre.

« Madame Goldsmith, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Madame Goldsmith ! » criait-elle, alarmée.

Puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, elle tenta de voir quelque chose à travers l'une des fenêtres, mais il n'y avait rien de probant. Elle recommença à frapper à la porte tout en cherchant des yeux les policiers croisés peu avant. Des bruits de verre brisé et des feulements affolés lui parvinrent alors que la panique la gagnait. Elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide quelconque mais les voisins, s'ils étaient présents, ne semblaient pas se préoccuper des cris venant du dehors. Victoria laissa échapper un juron bien senti sur l'incivisme de certains. Puis elle abandonna la porte pour remonter la rue jusqu'au dernier point où elle avait vu les agents.

Elle espérait qu'ils fussent toujours dans le coin car son inquiétude était grande concernant Emerald. Là, au bout de la rue, elle aperçut leurs silhouettes surmontées de leurs casques bombées si caractéristiques, mais ils étaient loin et quitteraient les lieux d'un instant à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas le choix et se mit à hurler avec tout le coffre possible.

« Au secours ! A l'aide ! Police ! A l'aide ! »

Ils se retournèrent alors avec une belle simultanéité et après un coup d'œil rejoignirent la jeune femme. Toujours aussi synchrones, ils la saluèrent bien poliment tout en s'enquérant :

« Miss, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, répondit Victoria tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle, Madame Goldsmith... tombée... j'ai entendu... cri... »

Elle désignait d'un geste vague le perron qu'elle venait de quitter. Le regard des deux hommes suivit la direction et l'un d'eux résuma :

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe ; Madame Goldsmith habitant le coin serait tombée et vous auriez entendu un cri. Est-ce cela ? »

Elle hocha la tête et les pressa d'intervenir en leur expliquant qu'Emerald était une vieille dame et qu'elle craignait pour sa santé.

Les deux hommes l'étudièrent un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne leur faisait pas une mauvaise farce mais ses joues rouges, son souffle et ses regards perpétuels vers la maison Goldsmith les convainquirent.

« Bien, Miss, montrez-nous le chemin pendant qu'on appelle les pompiers.

- C'est par là. »

Elle repartit d'un pas rapide et put entendre le crépitement d'un talkie-walkie. Les agents avertissaient leurs collègues qu'ils allaient intervenir donnant les quelques informations transmises par la jeune femme. Enfin, on leur annonça que les secours étaient en route.

Devant la maison, Victoria laissa la place aux policiers et attendit derrière eux. Ils refirent exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle et lancèrent les mêmes appels. Finalement, la seule réponse qu'ils eurent furent un léger frémissement de rideaux chez un voisin. Après concertation et devant l'insistance de la femme, ils décidèrent de forcer l'entrée tandis que la sirène des pompiers résonnait au loin.

La porte offrit une solide résistance aux hommes, qui durent attendre l'aide des pompiers pour pouvoir entrer. Quand enfin la porte céda, ils furent interdit par le spectacle qui les attendait dans le petit couloir. La scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux tenait de la vision apocalyptique : les meubles avaient été renversés et les tiroirs, sortis de leur emplacement, avaient dégorgés leur contenu au sol. Livres et papiers avaient été jetés par terre eux aussi. Sous les pieds des arrivants, les morceaux d'un vase brisé craquèrent. Ils avancèrent prudemment tout en appelant l'occupante des lieux. Une vieille horloge marqua l'heure, brisant ainsi le silence pesant installé entre les intervenants. Tout à coup, tous entendirent un faible miaulement provenant du salon.

Ils y dirigèrent leurs pas et Victoria porta sa main à la bouche, son visage exprimant le saisissement qui la gagnait. À l'entrée se traînait un pauvre chat non plus blanc mais rouge et poisseux. Il avait été battu et se mourrait tout en miaulant de douleur. La jeune femme retint un hoquet d'horreur. Elle vit alors un des agents se pencher vers l'animal. Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder et préféra détourner les yeux. Un frisson lui traversa tout le corps quand elle entendit les derniers cris de la bête. L'agent se releva peu après, les mains salies et tremblantes. Il ne dit que quelques mots d'une voix basse.

« C'te pauvre bête n'en avait plus longtemps. 'Valait mieux l'achever. »

Victoria acquiesça lentement, elle comprenait le geste. Le silence reprit alors ses droits plongeant les protagonistes dans des réflexions lugubres. Plus elle avançait dans la pièce, plus elle tremblait. Elle craignait d'avoir à faire face à un spectacle encore pire quand ils trouveraient Emerald. Ses yeux n'osaient se poser sur le désordre régnant et l'odeur délétère du sang la prenait à la gorge, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oh ! Seigneur ! » laissa échapper un des policiers.

Victoria se retourna avec vivacité mais sa vue était gênée par les dos larges d'un pompier et des policiers. Pour la énième fois, elle déplora sa petite taille, mais lorsqu'un des i bobbies /i sortit en courant, elle cessa de se plaindre et dut retenir la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres. Étendue de tout son long devant la cheminée se trouvait Emerald Goldsmith. L'état de la vieille femme n'avait rien à envier à son familier. Elle avait été, elle aussi, martyrisée, pour finir le cœur transpercé par le tisonnier. Victoria ne pouvait en supporter plus et sortit à son tour en bousculant d'autres pompiers entrés derrière elle.

L'air froid de l'extérieur l'apaisa quelque peu mais la vue de l'agent restituant son repas lui souleva le cœur. Elle regarda ailleurs essayant de faire abstraction des bruits désagréables qu'elle entendait. Il lui fallait détourner son esprit et surtout comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Emerald était morte et apparemment, sa maison fouillée. Une idée effroyable lui traversa l'esprit : un sorcier avait eu vent de l'existence du sceau et avait voulu s'en emparer, voire s'en était emparé. « D'accord, un autre que nous connaît le Sceau d'Albâtre, mais qui ? » pensait-elle frénétiquement. Puis, elle se demanda si les partisans de Voldemort dont lui parlait Daniel n'étaient pas à l'origine de tout cela. Elle déglutit péniblement tout en levant la tête à la recherche de la marque qu'on lui avait décrite.

Mais rien ne troublait le ciel gris et froid au-dessus de Brentford. Le soulagement la gagna et la tension qui l'habitait relâcha son emprise sur ses nerfs à vifs. Elle devait se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et pour cela, elle n'avait qu'une solution : elle fouilla une de ses poches à la recherche de son porte-cigarettes et du paquet de tabac qui l'accompagnait. Ses mains tremblaient encore quand elle alluma sa cigarette, mais après deux ou trois bouffées, elle se sentit un peu moins secouée.

Elle continua de réfléchir ; Un suspect avait été éliminé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce Sorcier Noir ne s'intéresserait pas bientôt au Sceau. Il avait commencé à faire parler de lui, quelques années auparavant, et semblait à la recherche d'un pouvoir de plus en plus grand. Le Sceau d'Albâtre pouvait être un des nombreux moyens d'accéder à des connaissances inconnues de cette contrée. Victoria grimaça à cette idée et préféra la mettre de côté.

En fait, plus elle y pensait, plus il lui était évident que l'Omnium était le coupable le plus probable. L'Omnium, société secrète, était opposée au Chapitre, société toute aussi secrète, et dont Talbot Antiquities était une des parties visibles. Il y avait plusieurs siècles de cela, les deux groupes n'en formaient qu'un seul, qui avait pour but de récupérer les artefacts anciens et de s'assurer de leur non-dangerosité pour les sorciers comme pour les Moldus. Car les sorciers de l'Antiquité avaient expérimenté bien des choses, créant des sortilèges ou des objets si puissants que le Monde Magique actuel, voire le monde entier, pouvaient être entièrement bouleversés. Seulement certains sorciers à l'orgueil démesuré se croyaient capables de contrôler ces objets et la division avait été consommée, créant deux sociétés antagonistes. Depuis des siècles, elles se livraient une guerre larvée et secrète et dont Emerald semblait être l'une des victimes.

Victoria acheva sa cigarette sur cette dernière réflexion lorsqu'un des policiers vint la voir et l'invita à le suivre au commissariat. Ils avaient besoin de sa déposition pour l'enquête qui venait de débuter. Elle monta donc dans la voiture de police qu'elle avait vue arriver d'un oeil distrait pendant qu'elle fumait. Alors qu'elle quittait les lieux, elle s'aperçut qu'on évacuait le corps et absurdement elle se demanda si on s'occuperait aussi de la dépouille du chat.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Le rythme de parution de la suite sera plutôt chaotique. En tous les cas, les 8 premiers chapitres peuvent être potentiellement mis en ligne, mais je préfère les poster lentement, histoire de me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite XD. Tout commentaire sera le bienvenue.

Vous pouvez, maintenant, reprendre une activité normale.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 2  
**Auteur : **Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré tous mes voeux. Tout est à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Le rendez-vous de Victoria a tourné court puisque sa cliente a été assassinée. Les raisons de ce crime sont encore assez obscures et la jeune femme ne sait que penser.  
**Notes : **Voici donc le chapitre 2. Désolée, s'il n'y a pas de grandes explosions magiques (oué bon pour de l'action/aventure, ça part mal !). Ce chapitre devrait apporter quelques éclaircissements sur le personnage principal ou du moins sur son travail.

**Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le magasin Talbot Antiquities était installé dans un ancien hôtel particulier à quelques pas du Chaudron Baveur. Il était particulier parce qu'il offrait deux salles d'exposition vente séparées par une large porte en bois sculpté. La première salle s'adressait aux clients Moldus qu'accueillaient Victoria Spring et Francis Collins, tandis que la seconde ouvrait sur le Chemin de Traverse et dont les vendeurs étaient Rosamonde Littlewood et Daniel Talbot. C'était un petit monde qui s'entendait à merveille, les quatre vendeurs se retrouvant à l'étage pour les repas qu'ils partageaient en discutant joyeusement.

Daniel et Rosamonde étaient deux sorciers très appréciés dans la communauté magique pour leurs conseils toujours avisés concernant les meubles et objets anciens ainsi que leur grande connaissance en Histoire du Monde Magique. Ce prestige rejaillissait aussi sur leurs deux collaborateurs Cracmols : Victoria et Francis. En effet, ces derniers, bien que parfaitement au fait des habitudes et règles des sorciers, n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Mais de par leur présence, ils offraient une ouverture sur le monde Moldu non négligeable et aussi une aide pour régler tous les petits soucis administratifs et autres. Ainsi la boutique existait sur les deux plans, connaissant une aisance financière appréciable, et bien visible sur ses deux façades toujours bien blanches et propres ainsi que dans les lettres dorées des frontons.

C'était donc vers ces lieux familiers que se dirigeait Victoria d'un pas rapide, une main gantée de noir resserrant le col de son manteau et l'autre tenant fermement sa serviette en cuir. La jeune femme avait retiré ses lunettes, qui n'avaient nullement impressionné les policiers, fonctionnaires blasés. Seul témoin dans une affaire d'homicide, elle avait été retenue au commissariat plusieurs heures, rabâchant sans cesse les mêmes réponses.

Oui, elle connaissait Emerald Goldsmith, du temps où cette dernière avait travaillé pour son employeur. Elles avaient rendez-vous pour une expertise concernant un bijou ancien. Non, elle n'était pas autorisée à dévoiler les informations relatives au bijou, du moins pas sans en référer à son patron actuellement en voyage. Certes, un meurtre avait été commis et le mobile pouvait être lié à ce bijou mais étant donné que les autres objets de valeur avaient eux aussi disparu, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Un vol qui a mal tourné, sans aucun doute, mais malgré son désir d'aider les autorités, elle ne pouvait jouer son poste. Et ainsi de suite.

Cela avait duré plusieurs heures, mettant les nerfs de Victoria à rude épreuve. Ils avaient achevé sur une note discourtoise, un mot malheureux d'un agent qui avait fait sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds.

« Non, monsieur, s'était-elle insurgée, mon but n'est pas de faire entrave à votre enquête. Mais il y a des décisions que je ne peux pas prendre sans l'aval de mon patron. La maison Talbot a une réputation de discrétion et d'efficacité à conserver. Si, vraiment, le bijou est le mobile, alors vous comprendrez que nous préférions agir avec circonspection, quant aux informations que nous possédons. Notre réputation, voire la sécurité des employés de Talbot Antiquities, pourraient être en jeu. J'aviserai Daniel dès que je le verrai. »

Elle était sortie dignement non sans adresser un regard noir aux inspecteurs quand l'un d'eux l'informa que la loi étant ce qu'elle était, elle ne devrait pas s'étonner de leur visite prochaine.

Depuis, elle ne décolérait pas et ce fut d'une main rageuse qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique, faisant sursauter Francis, son collègue. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre. L'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis son appel, en fin de matinée, se transforma en soulagement. Il alla rapidement vers la vitrine et tourna un panonceau annonçant la fermeture du magasin pendant que Victoria gagnait l'étage. Puis il passa dans la salle de vente pour sorciers et informa Gobseck, leur comptable gobelin qui aidait dans la tenue des boutiques, du retour de la demoiselle.

Victoria, quant à elle, se tenait dans le bureau de Daniel, un verre de scotch dans la main et son porte-cigarette dans l'autre. Elle faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée et on pouvait entendre les glaçons tinter. Sa serviette était jetée en travers du bureau et son manteau avait été posé de guingois sur un siège, comme put le constater Francis en entrant. Il mit un peu d'ordre tout en demandant un peu plus de détails sur l'affaire Goldsmith. Il était resté dans l'expectative toute la journée, n'ayant eu qu'un bref résumé au téléphone.

« J'expliquerai le tout dès que Daniel aura répondu à mon appel, » répondit-elle en désignant la cheminée.

Sur ces entrefaites entrèrent les deux elfes de maison, Niel et Milly, qui apportaient le thé et des scones tout chaud. Les humains les remercièrent chaleureusement alors qu'ils s'en retournaient à leurs fourneaux d'un pas guilleret.

Victoria allait allumer une autre cigarette, quand, dans la cheminé apparut le visage de Rosamonde, un visage aux yeux cernés et aux traits tirés qui leur adressa un fantôme de sourire. Elle alla droit au but :

« Alors les nouvelles ?  
- Mauvaises, répondit Victoria. Je suis désolée de vous ajouter d'autres soucis.  
- Peu importe, mon enfant, raconte-moi tout.  
- Emerald a été assassinée et sa maison mise à sac, j'ai peur que le Sceau ait été dérobé. Toutes les hypothèses sont possibles, mais je pense que c'est un coup de l'Omnium. »

Le vieux visage de Rosamonde se plissa sous la réflexion, puis elle reprit :

« Emy a travaillé assez longtemps avec nous pour se montrer prudente. Je ne pense pas que le Sceau se trouvait chez elle, elle l'a caché sans doute possible. Il faut que tu le retrouves, Victoria, à tous prix. Il est hors de question qu'il tombe aux mains de nos ennemis ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
- Qu'avez-vous donc trouvé pour que tu sois ainsi inquiète, Rosie ? Demanda Francis en reposant sa tasse de thé  
- Daniel et moi venons de découvrir qu'il contient des instructions pour accéder à une vieille bibliothèque de l'ancienne Babylone, la bibliothèque d'un sorcier. Il est extrêmement important que le Chapitre le récupère, il faut nous assurer que rien de dangereux ne s'y cache. Ainsi est notre mission. - Rosamonde passa une main lasse sur son visage et conclut - Je suis épuisée, je vais donc vous laisser et vous souhaiter bon courage dans votre travail. »

La sorcière disparut et le feu reprit lentement ses couleurs chaudes, faisant jouer les ombres sur les visages tendus. Un silence pensif s'était instauré dans la pièce avec en contrepoint le crépitement des bûches et le tintement des glaçons dans le verre de Victoria. La mise au point avait été rapide, très rapide et pourtant elle avait changé bien des choses. La demoiselle avait été chargée de retrouver le Sceau et l'ordre avait été clair, ce devrait être la seule et unique pensée qui l'occuperait jusqu'à l'achèvement de la mission Les implications d'un échec angoissaient Victoria. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et elle se retrouvait investie d'une importante mission. Elle avait peur de ne pas faire le poids et cela se voyait dans sa posture.

Francis en était profondément attristé, il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là. Tu peux compter sur nous tous, nous t'aiderons de notre mieux. Il est bien dommage que je sois cardiaque, sinon j'aurais pris ta place sur le terrain. »

Victoria lui adressa un pâle sourire et répondit avec un entrain forcé.

« Bien sûr, mon vieux, et tu n'aurais pas fait un pas que ta femme m'aurait tué pour t'avoir laissé partir à l'aventure. »

Ils se sourirent mais retombèrent bien vite dans leur réflexion, Francis cherchant des mots réconfortants et Victoria réfléchissant à la prochaine action à faire. Ils furent alors interrompu par l'entrée de Niel, toujours impeccable dans sa vieille tenue de majordome du dix-huitième siècle(1). Il redressa sa perruque miteuse et dit avec affectation :

« Des envoyés du Département de la Justice souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec Miss Victoria. »

La jeune femme soupira d'ennui puis fit signe à l'elfe qu'elle le suivait. Elle prit ses affaires, se doutant qu'elle allait devoir faire une seconde déposition, mais cette fois auprès des Aurors

Quand elle rejoignit les visiteurs au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut accueillie par un homme à la mine revêche accompagné d'un jeune homme à face de lune et plus souriant. Dans leurs robes-uniformes d'Aurors, ils se tenaient droits et pleins d'assurance. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se contentèrent des politesses d'usage avant de convier, ou plutôt d'ordonner à Victoria de venir avec eux. Le plus vieux avait parlé d'un ton sec et sans appel et la jeune femme l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe. « Maugrey, hum ? pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la courtoisie qui l'étouffera ! » L'autre se montra plus sympathique, mais dans son ton affleurait la même fermeté. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser le Réseau de Cheminée pour aller directement dans le quartier des Aurors.

Ils arrivèrent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes mais furent à peine remarqués dans la fièvre qui courrait dans les couloirs. Frank Londubat, le plus aimable, aida Victoria à s'extirper de l'âtre et d'un coup de baguette chassa la suie et la poudre collées à son manteau. Elle le remercia mais ne put continuer dans cette veine ni même prendre le temps d'observer autour d'elle. Maugrey les amena au pas militaire vers un bureau pour commencer au plus tôt. En entrant, Victoria put constater que deux tables de travail bien encombrées se faisaient face, tandis que les affiches des criminels recherchés couvraient les murs de leurs figures mouvantes. Il y avait aussi des rangées de classeurs et une bibliothèque qui brisaient la décoration murale.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un siège, elle perçut un sifflement méprisant provenant d'une affiche mise à la place d'honneur. Le visage de l'homme, si elle pouvait le définir ainsi, la mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré sa peau d'une blancheur mortelle soulignant ses os plutôt que de les habiller, malgré son regard froid et implacable, malgré ses lèvres fines étirées sur un amusement cruel, il conservait des bribes de sa beauté passée. Quelque chose d'un ange déchu que les ténèbres avaient corrompu, lentement et sûrement, en le parant d'une séduction vénéneuse et pernicieuse. Victoria se sentit vulnérable devant cette simple image et frissonna à l'idée d'être face au véritable modèle. Elle détourna son regard de l'hypnotique portrait pour lire son nom et la récompense élevée offerte pour sa capture. « Ainsi, voici donc ce Voldemort qui fait trembler toute la communauté magique, se dit-elle en achevant sa lecture. Je crois comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le craint. »

« Miss Spring ? appela Frank, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.  
- Euh... oui ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment et dit :

« Ainsi que l'expliquait Alastor, nous utiliserons une Pensine pour avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il s'est passé, puis nous reviendrons plus précisément sur les points qui auront retenu notre attention. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Victoria donna son assentiment, soulagée de ne pas avoir à se répéter mais gênée à l'idée de revivre encore une fois cette matinée morbide. Alastor sortit ladite Pensine dans un grincement de pierre frottant la pierre, pendant que Frank expliquait plus en détails le sortilège qu'il utiliserait. Elle écoutait attentivement puis, lorsque tout fut en place, fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé : elle se calma puis se concentra sur ses souvenirs.

Elle sentit la pointe froide de la baguette d'Alastor sur sa tempe et un tiraillement désagréable pulsa dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'agression qui montait en elle mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle n'aimait pas. Elle était prête à se lever et à fuir loin d'ici. Deux mains solides se posèrent sur ses épaules et la voix calme et rassurante de Frank lui parla.

« Respirez calmement, Miss Spring, et détendez-vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne voulons que voir ce qu'il est arrivé ce matin. Rien d'autre. – il fit une pause et ajouta – Restez calme et écoutez ma voix. Vous allez respirer lentement et profondément. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, inspirant et expirant doucement. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se détendit assez pour que le sortilège fonctionne enfin. Elle put voir un filament argenté pendre au bout de la baguette avant d'être englouti dans la coupe de pierre. Les deux Aurors s'y penchèrent en invitant Victoria et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans son souvenir.

* * *

(1) Selon ma bêta, un elfe habillé est un elfe libre . Détail que j'avais zappé à l'écriture de ce chapitre, donc, je réponds ici. Oui, Niels est un elfe libre, anciennement au service de la famille Talbot, mais il y est resté par amitié . On va dire ça comme ça XD !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 3  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros. ( j'aimerais avoir le même compte en banque qu'eux !)

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Le Sceau d'Albâtre se révèle être un bijou d'une très grande valeur, ce qui expliquerait la mort de sa propriétaire. Victoria est chargée de le retrouver coûte que coûte. Mais elle a été convoquée au Département de la Justice pour donner sa version sur le meurtre d'Emerald Goldsmith.**  
Note : **Comme quoi, la parution est chaotique - car cette semaine vous avez le droit à deux chapitres. Profitez-en !**  
Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

L'évocation de ses souvenirs avait été éprouvant. Il lui avait fallu garder tout son calme face au jeu agaçant du bon et mauvais policier auquel s'étaient prêtés les deux Aurors. Victoria avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas se montrer trop irascible, car répéter la même chose, encore et encore, n'aidait pas vraiment à rester patient. Mais bien lui en avait pris puisqu'ils lui avaient livré des informations des plus intéressantes. Ils lui apportaient un éclairage neuf.

Il s'avérait que l'histoire avait commencé bien avant cette journée, au cours des dernières fêtes de fin d'année, pour être plus précis. En fait, la sœur d'Emerald n'était autre que l'épouse du très célèbre joaillier Alban Van Artels. Or, les deux époux et leur fils, Aurelius, avaient été assassinés. Les soupçons s'étaient alors portés sur Voldemort et ses partisans, car il avait été prouvé que des Sortilèges Impardonnables avaient été utilisés. De plus, il était de notoriété publique qu'il y avait très peu de sorciers à avoir apprécié la mésalliance entre Alban et Ruby Goldsmith, issue de moldus. Le joaillier-sorcier avait d'ailleurs vu ses ventes baisser au cours des premières années de son mariage, mais le besoin de luxe et de faste de certains les avait obligés à revenir vers l'habile artisan. Tout laissait donc à penser que les Mangemorts étaient les meurtriers. Bien sûr, la maison avait été fouillée, mais cela n'avait pas retenu l'attention des enquêteurs.

La mort d'Emerald changeait beaucoup de choses puisqu'il n'y avait pas de traces de magie sur le corps de la victime, et les raisons du décès étaient trop simples, trop primaires. Mourir à cause d'un tisonnier, un objet de la vie courante ! Tout cela déstabilisait les Aurors mais, à l'inverse, confortait Victoria dans ses certitudes : le Sorcier Noir n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Maintenant soit c'était un simple voleur avide et cupide, soit l'Omnium. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, une seule chose comptait : elle devait récupérer le Sceau !

Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au regard aigu d'Alastor. L'enquêteur avait l'intuition, si juste, qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dévoilé et tandis que Frank lui tendait une plume pour signer sa déclaration, Maugrey s'interrogeait : devait-il ou non utiliser tous les pouvoirs à sa disposition ? En effet, dans leur lutte contre Voldemort, le Département de la Justice et le Ministère de la Magie avaient donné carte blanche aux Aurors pour leurs enquêtes. Mais devait-il en venir à de telles extrémités ?

Alastor ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion car on toqua à la porte. Deux personnes entrèrent, le secrétaire personnel du Ministre et le Directeur de Gringotts, Gripsec(1). Les visages de Londubat et Maugrey exprimèrent alors toute leur surprise pendant que Victoria essayait de comprendre qui étaient ces deux arrivants si bien habillés. C'est Alastor qui retrouva le plus rapidement ses esprits et qui demanda :

« Monsieur le secrétaire, monsieur le Directeur, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?  
- Eh bien, répondit le jeune secrétaire hésitant. Avez-vous fini de consigner le témoignage de Miss Spring ?  
- Oui, mais…- Dans ce cas, reprit le gobelin, Miss Spring, veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, à Gringotts. Nous avons plusieurs affaires urgentes à régler. »

Les Aurors froncèrent des sourcils et se regardèrent, pleins d'interrogations. Victoria se leva alors et regarda le gobelin bien en face.

« Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi je dois me rendre à Gringotts. Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?  
- Emerald Goldsmith a désigné Talbot Antiquities, dont vous êtes la représentante, comme légataire universel. Or Miss Goldsmith était elle-même l'héritière de la maison Van Artels, l'une des plus anciennes sociétés travaillant avec notre banque. Comprenez-vous les implications, Miss Spring ?  
- J'avouerai que non, répondit Victoria en avisant les trois sorciers qui pâlissaient à vue d'œil.  
- Pour faire simple, la maison Van Artels, de renommée mondiale, fait partie des cent plus grosses sociétés cotées à la Bourse des Sorciers, dans notre établissement. Or, l'annonce de la mort de Miss Goldsmith a enflammé la place, au propre comme au figuré. Perdre tous les représentants Van Artels à si peu de mois d'intervalle a rendu les investisseurs méfiants, tant dans la pérennité de la maison joaillière qu'en notre banque ! Pour cette raison, vous devez venir immédiatement pour régler tous les détails administratifs et techniques, afin que nous n'ayons pas à clore cette journée sur l'indice le plus bas ! »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'arrondissait sur un « oh ! » de surprise. Puis le gobelin pointa un doigt crochu sur elle et acheva :

« Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour rassurer les financiers et vous nous aiderez ! »

Victoria ouvrit de grands yeux et détailla la parodie du « We want you ! » d'oncle Sam qui se tenait devant elle. Mais rien, dans l'attitude du gobelin, ne donnait envie de rire, bien au contraire. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise et, il fallait l'avouer, quelque peu dépassée par les explications. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans autre commentaire.

De même, Frank et Alastor réglèrent les derniers détails de l'enquête avec la plus grande célérité. D'ailleurs, leur témoin pouvait ressentir une nouvelle fébrilité habiter les deux hommes. Cette histoire financière semblait les inquiéter et Victoria pouvait le comprendre. Bien que tous les détails donnés par le gobelin ne lui disaient pas grand-chose, elle avait bien saisi un fait : les répercussions de ce meurtre se ressentaient dans toute la société sorcière.

Pour finir, Victoria put enfin quitter le bureau sous un énième sifflement de l'affiche de Voldemort. Pourtant, elle ne partait pas seule. Maugrey avait décidé qu'elle devait être suivie par un garde du corps. Le fait que tous les héritiers Van Artels soient victimes de meurtre n'inclinait pas à la confiance. Frank Londubat avait donc été choisi pour ce travail et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à Gringotts, ils croisèrent plusieurs sorciers, tous penchés sur l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils échangeaient des propos préoccupés et chuchotaient leurs craintes. Plusieurs d'entre eux arrêtèrent Gripsec et lui demandèrent des précisions, avec ou sans courtoisie. Le gobelin, très calme et digne, répondit alors, attirant l'attention de tous :

« La banque Gringotts fera une annonce dans une heure. Vous êtes invités à venir dans notre établissement pour les détails. »

Pendant que la foule s'attroupait autour du directeur, Victoria fit un signe à Frank et poussa la porte de Talbot Antiquities, toute proche. Elle n'y resta que quelques instants, juste le temps d'exposer les derniers événements. Puis elle pria Gobseck, leur administrateur financier, de venir avec elle. Ils ressortaient au moment même où Gripsec s'extirpait tant bien que mal de la foule. Les deux gobelins se saluèrent avec affabilité. Le directeur fit part d'une remarque à Victoria :

« Miss Spring, je vois que vous avez eu l'excellente idée de faire appel à votre comptable. Gobseck est l'un des meilleurs gobelins gestionnaires que je connaisse. D'ailleurs, cher collègue, ajouta-t-il, je ne comprends pas que vous ayez pu renoncer au poste de Directeur. Non pas que je me plaigne, mais votre départ fut une grande perte pour nous.  
- Il existe des gens pour qui on travaille par besoin, et d'autres qu'on aide par amitié, » répondit placidement l'intéressé.

Le directeur toisa son homologue d'un air à la fois surpris et suspicieux. Il s'interrogeait sur sa santé. En effet, aide et amitié n'étaient pas réellement les mots les plus employés dans le vocabulaire gobelin. Travailler pour Talbot Antiquities avait vraiment changé son ancien camarade.

Un sentiment de mépris diffus emplit alors l'esprit de Gripsec. Il traversa, avec ses « invités », le Hall marbré de Gringotts, où les dernières traces d'une escarmouche s'effaçaient lentement. Au détour d'un couloir, Victoria et Frank purent apercevoir quelques infirmiers de Sainte Mangouste faire des allers et retours entre les bureaux. Dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, ils virent même des sorciers et des gobelins qu'on soignait. Bandages, potions et pommades traînaient sur les tables, au milieu des parchemins couverts de chiffres. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Victoria, qui voulut immédiatement la vérifier.

« Monsieur le Directeur, quand vous disiez que la mort d'Emerald avait enflammé la banque. Faisiez-vous allusion à cela ? »

Elle désigna les secours, allant de blessés en blessés, et les traces sur les murs. Frank, en Auror bien entraîné, observait et retenait les plus infimes détails aperçus. Il ne manqua toutefois pas d'écouter la réponse de leur guide.

« Malheureusement, oui, soupira Gripsec. Les actions Van Artels ont connu, aujourd'hui, leur taux le plus bas, entraînant d'autres entreprises avec elle. D'ailleurs, les représentants des diamantaires d'Anvers sont ceux que la mort d'Emerald a le plus inquiétés. Les débats ont été houleux, comme en témoignent ces marques.  
- Je vois », firent en chœur Victoria et Frank.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Gripsec ouvrit alors une porte en bois ferré, tout au bout du couloir. Victoria jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la plaque dorée aux lettres gothiques accrochées à l'huis. « Gripsec, Directeur » annnonçait-elle.

Puis elle entra dans la pièce aux meubles anciens. Malgré une grande cheminée au feu bien nourri et les bougies parsemant les lieux, le bureau restait sombre, ce à cause des hautes étagères emplies de lourds volumes. La porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre. Victoria remarqua alors que son garde du corps avait décidé de monter la garde dans le couloir. Par souci d'efficacité mais aussi certainement par discrétion.

Le directeur, installé à son bureau, invita Victoria et Gobseck à prendre place dans les larges fauteuils devant lui. Puis il sortit tout un volume de cuir contenant plusieurs parchemins. Il commença alors à détailler le testament, les titres de propriétés et tous les autres papiers. Victoria trouva cela très rébarbatif et dès que les termes « capitaux », « apport de titres » et autres « investisseurs » brisèrent le silence quasi religieux de la salle, la jeune antiquaire se sentit totalement perdue. La discussion entre les deux gobelins promettait d'être longue, ennuyeuse (du point de vue de Victoria) et surtout très technique. Cela ne lui apporterait rien qu'une irrépressible envie de dormir.

Or, elle était à Gringotts, établissement considéré comme l'un plus sûr du monde sorcier. Elle avait peut-être une chance de mettre la main sur le Sceau et ce, sans coup férir. En tant que représentante de l'héritier d'Emerald, elle devait bien pouvoir avoir accès aux coffres Goldsmith et Van Artels. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Affichant son plus beau sourire, elle interrompit le débat passionné qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Dites-moi, mon cher Gripsec, me serait-il possible d'aller faire un inventaire des nouvelles possessions de Talbot Antiquities ? »

L'intéressé la toisa d'un air sceptique. Il croisa ses longs doigts osseux avant de répondre.

« Et si, tout simplement, vous consultiez la liste que j'ai remise à Gobseck, hum ? »

Victoria rit un peu jaune, tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement à une autre idée. Il fallait qu'elle sache si le Sceau était ici ou non. Elle opta donc pour la franchise. Enfin, une certaine franchise.

« Monsieur le Directeur, permettez-moi d'insister. Ce matin, j'avais rendez-vous pour achever une transaction avec Emerald. Je pense que le bijou qu'elle voulait nous vendre n'est pas sur la liste. Je souhaiterais donc vérifier s'il ne se trouve pas ici. Laissez-moi aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les coffres. C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait… mais pas avant que nous ayons fini de régler cette histoire », rétorqua le gobelin, irrité.

La patience de Victoria disparut devant ce nouvel obstacle. Elle vit rouge. Elle se leva d'un bond et frappa le bureau des deux mains. Elle haussa la voix et déversa tout son mécontentement dans ses propos.

« Je n'ai plus envie de discuter ! Vous me laissez accéder aux coffres, ou bien je n'appose pas ma signature au bas de vos parchemins. Et Van Artels restera sans responsable, ni représentant ! La situation financière restera en l'état et vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même.  
- C'est un caprice stupide ! » fulmina Gripsec.

Victoria releva le menton fièrement et darda un regard exaspéré sur le directeur. Elle ne rougissait pas devant la mauvaise foi dont elle faisait preuve. De même, elle ne regretta pas un instant de s'être emportée contre le gobelin. Cela lui avait permis de se soulager de son énervement accumulé tout au long de la journée. Gobseck, pendant ce temps, commença à ranger ses affaires, posément. Cela inquiéta le dirigeant de Gringotts, il lâcha avec un certain dégoût :

« Ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez une telle chose !  
- Elle est la représentante désignée de Talbot Antiquities. Ses décisions sont indiscutables, » repartit calmement le gobelin.

Victoria arbora un air triomphant alors qu'elle croisait les bras. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. La femme et le gobelin s'affrontèrent du regard sous l'œil flegmatique de Gobseck. Un crépitement, puis l'effondrement de la bûche se firent entendre et leurs échos se répercutèrent de longues secondes jusqu'au haut plafond.

Finalement, le responsable de la banque céda non sans force grommellements. Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers une étagère. Cette dernière dissimulait, en fait, une porte dérobée. Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, tenant en main un trousseau de clés ouvragées et, sans aucun doute, ensorcelées. Il les remit à Victoria avec un regard peu amène, puis reprit place derrière sa forteresse de bois et de parchemins. Apaisée, la jeune femme le remercia et ajouta :

« Je vous laisse régler les détails techniques avec mon collègue. Je reviendrai au plus tôt pour les derniers papiers. »

Elle sortit totalement rassérénée après son éclat. Enfin ! Elle pourrait avancer dans sa mission. Elle serra le trousseau dans son giron puis rejoignit le couloir. Elle sourit à Frank. Celui-ci finissait une discussion avec un employé, ayant appris par le menu les événements qui avaient secoué l'immeuble. Puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il lui conseilla de trouver le guide gobelin avant qu'il ne condamne, pour la nuit, l'accès aux souterrains. En effet, la banque ne tarderait pas à fermer et certains services n'étaient déjà plus accessibles aux clients.

Victoria hocha la tête et remonta jusqu'au hall d'un pas rapide. Le guide, au départ grincheux par cette arrivée de dernière minute, devint totalement obséquieux lorsqu'elle l'informa être l'héritière Van Artels. Le raccourci sémantique était osé mais il coupa court à toutes discussions et ils purent prendre le petit wagonnet d'acier qui les emmena dans les entrailles de la banque.

Dans le même temps, personne ne prêta attention à l'apparition furtive d'une paire de chaussures noires. Des chaussures qui disparurent bien vite sous une cape d'invisibilité. C'est à peine si les derniers clients à quitter les souterrains prirent garde à l'infime écho de pas sur les rails.

* * *

(1) Je ne sais plus si Gripsec occupe un poste aussi important à la banque. Mais, soyons honnête, j'ai la flemme de chercher un nom pour le Directeur qu'on ne voit que dans ce chapitre (enfin sauf changement d'avis en cours de route), donc ce sera Gripsec.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :). On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ch'ti mot, j'y répondrai à coup sûr.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 4  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Talbot Antiquities hérite des possessions d'Emerald Goldsmith et des Van Artels, une très riche famille de sorciers. Victoria Spring, en tant que représentante légale de l'antiquaire, se retrouve à Gringotts. Elle en profite pour vérifier si le Sceau d'Albâtre ne se trouve pas au coffre. Mais elle est suivie par un inconnu.  
**Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le wagonnet glissait paisiblement sur les rails au milieu de l'alignement des galeries et des coffres. Victoria avait trouvé que le bureau de Gripsec était sombre, mais les niveaux inférieurs de Gringotts l'étaient plus encore. La petite lanterne accrochée au-devant de leur véhicule trouait à peine les ombres. Victoria frissonna et Frank la rassura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Spring. Ce lieu est le plus sûr au monde, Poudlard mis à part. De plus, comme il est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture, les lumières magiques baissent en intensité. Comme nous le confirmera notre guide.  
- Oui, monsieur, » répondit le gobelin malgré sa concentration sur la conduite.

Après ce petit aparté, Frank et Victoria reprirent leur conversation. Le jeune homme, curieux, avait commencé en posant quelques questions générales sur Talbot Antiquities. Puis il avait amené Victoria à parler un peu plus d'elle et de son travail, le tout avec cette subtilité que Maugrey appréciait. Il sourit à la jeune femme, d'un air encourageant. Elle n'avait pas évoquée son enfance et il n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux s'assombrir. Son intuition lui avait soufflé qu'il abordait un sujet fâcheux. Mais il avait appris qu'adolescente, elle avait secondé efficacement son oncle, un dracologue reconnu.

« Ne croyez pas que j'ai chassé le dragon avec lui, disait-elle en riant, j'étais juste son scribe, dirons-nous. L'écriture d'Oncle Raphaël était parfaitement illisible, au grand dam de son éditeur. Je recopiais tout simplement ses notes, les rendant plus compréhensibles. Voilà pourquoi je suis créditée comme co-auteur alors que je n'ai, quasiment, aucune connaissance en dracologie. »

Ils rirent de bon coeur tandis que Victoria évoquait les difficultés à relire son oncle. Puis Frank apprit qu'elle avait une licence en Histoire de l'Art moldu, ce qui expliquait sa place, malgré sa jeunesse, chez Talbot Antiquities. Elle s'exaltait sur son travail, lui parlant de son plaisir à rendre visite aux clients pour y découvrir des trésors d'antan.

« Je me rappellerai toujours de l'émotion que j'ai éprouvé quand, au hasard d'une banale brocante, j'ai découvert l'une des premières horloges à pendule créée par Christiaan Huygens. Tenir dans mes mains cet objet chargé d'histoire a été l'un des événements les plus marquants de ma vie. »

Les yeux de Victoria brillaient à cette évocation, et un sourire rêveur étirait ses lèvres. Frank tenta alors de demander plus de précisions sur le rendez-vous avec Emerald. Un peu plus tôt, dans son bureau avec Maugrey, elle avait parlé d'un bijou. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait de si précieux. La jeune femme redescendit immédiatement sur terre et posa un regard suspicieux sur l'homme. Son visage se ferma et sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince.

« C'était un bijou assez ancien. Emy voulait qu'on l'étudie pour connaître sa valeur, pour savoir combien elle pouvait en tirer, » répondit Victoria d'une voix froide.

Frank se mordit la joue en constatant son erreur. Son interlocutrice avait achevé leur discussion sur une note glaciale, et depuis, elle ne disait plus rien. Il cherchait un moyen pour reprendre quand il avisa le visage rouge et la mâchoire crispée du gobelin. Il l'observa plus attentivement et s'aperçut qu'ils avançaient plus lentement que d'habitude.

« Avez-vous un problème ? interrogea-t-il, une sourde inquiétude montant en lui.  
- Le wagon me semble plus lourd, répondit le chauffeur sous le regard noir de Victoria. La fatigue de fin de journée, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque nous sommes arrivés. »

Ce disant, il descendit, prit la lanterne et, d'un geste, invita les passagers à faire de même. Victoria, suivant le gobelin, s'enfonça dans le court boyau menant au coffre. Frank resta en arrière pour vérifier la voiture. Il l'inspecta avec circonspection, mais il n'y avait rien pour confirmer ses doutes. Et pourtant...

Il ne voyait rien mais son esprit, son instinct, lui criaient qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il crispa la mâchoire. Il décida de rester sur ses gardes, sortant sa baguette des plis de sa robe. Rester sur ses gardes, c'était d'abord parer à toute éventualité. Finalement, après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et sa baguette fermement tenue, il rejoignit les autre

Il les retrouva face à une grande porte d'acier lourd, portant des ferrures noires, couvertes de fines ciselures. L'énergie magique qui se dégageait des gravures n'échappèrent pas à Frank. Victoria, quant à elle, ne ressentit rien à part un sentiment d'oppression au milieu des ténèbres environnantes. À la demande du gobelin, elle lui remit les clés.

L'ouverture du coffre 411, appartenant à feu Emerald Goldsmith, se fit tout en douceur, sans aucune plainte des gonds. Une odeur de renfermé monta jusqu'à l'entrée tandis qu'un léger appel d'air se faisait sentir. Petit à petit, les lumières magiques à l'intérieur se firent plus fortes, dévoilant une bonne réserve de Gallions d'or et d'autres monnaies, ainsi que de précieux objets d'art. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Victoria fut une charmante boîte à bijoux en bois de rose. Elle fit un pas en avant, obnubilée par la boîte.

Un grognement déchira le silence, suivi d'un juron. Victoria se retourna et fut bousculée par Frank. Il venait de faire un bond sur le côté, évitant un sort surgi de nulle part. Dans un tintement tonitruant, la jeune femme chuta au milieu des Gallions. Au-dessus d'elle fusaient des sortilèges en déflagrations lumineuses. Tout s'accélérait. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle resta au sol, ses mains sur le crâne en une parodie de protection.

Un duel sorcier se déroulait à quelques pas d'elle. Les combattants avançaient, paraient, attaquaient. Une valse mortelle se déroulait dans les souterrains de Gringotts.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'intervenir. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire en tant que Cracmolle ? Détourner l'attention de l'agresseur pour aider l'Auror ? Elle y réfléchissait sérieusement, mais lorsqu'elle osa un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée, elle y renonça. Elle ne voyait que Frank et rien que lui. L'autre se dissimulait sans qu'elle sache comment. Elle était éblouie par l'énergie déployée par les deux hommes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient du fracas des sortilèges. Elle se pelotonna plus encore, tremblante.

Le temps se suspendit. Les éclairs lumineux et le parfum d'ozone flottaient dans un répit inquiétant. Mais Frank, le souffle court, restait en alerte. Ses yeux parcouraient les ombres à la recherche de son adversaire. Victoria risqua à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée. Le visage de l'Auror se crispa sous la concentration. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors un mouvement furtif, une ombre à peine esquissée. Il leva sa baguette, la jeune femme recroquevilla à nouveau. Au dernier moment, il arrêta son geste. Deux bras avaient surgi de sous la cape d'invisibilité, au-dessus de Victoria.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. À peine put-elle laisser échapper un cri étranglé qu'on la relevait d'un mouvement brusque. Elle se retrouva prise en otage. On lui étreignait le cou d'une poigne puissante tandis qu'une baguette menaçante se posait sur sa tempe. Elle se mit à trembler et jeta un regard éperdu vers l'Auror. Le contact froid de la baguette fit naître des sueurs froides le long de son échine. En un geste futile, elle attrapa le bras qui la retenait, le serrant de ses deux mains tremblantes.

Mais l'homme était bien plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien d'autre que subir, frissonner sous le souffle rauque de l'autre et regarder Frank, la peur au ventre. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son agresseur était le même que celui qui avait tué Emerald. Une odeur de sang séché empuantissait la manche devant elle. Tout à coup, une voix claqua, aussi précise et distinguée que celle d'un présentateur de la BBC.

« J'avais prévu d'agir autrement. Je visais l'Auror et non le gobelin. Mais tant pis ! On va travailler différemment. Vous, jeune homme, vous allez poser cette baguette et ne rien tenter. Sinon je la tue ! »

L'image du corps d'Emerald revint à l'esprit de Victoria. Ses tremblements devinrent incoercibles, preuves flagrantes de sa panique, tout comme les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pensait plus, n'était plus capable d'aligner des idées cohérentes. Mis à part son instinct de survie qui lui disait de tenter tout et n'importe quoi pour se libérer. Elle tenta donc : elle remua et enfonça ses ongles dans le bras qui l'emprisonnait. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas en être gêner plus que cela. Il se contenta de crisper le poing et de resserrer son étreinte. Victoria ouvrit de grands yeux, terrifiée.

« Vous non plus, ne faites rien de stupide ! lança-t-il, méprisant, alors qu'elle haletait, l'air lui manquant. J'ai dit : posez votre baguette, Auror ! Je n'aime pas me répéter ! »

Une brûlure irradia dans toute la tête de Victoria. Sous la douleur, elle ferma les yeux et ne sentit plus son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ! Et cette fois, ce n'était ni à cause de la peur, ni parce qu'elle était otage. Il lui avait lancé un sort !

« Bien, fit-il, satisfait (Victoria en déduisit que Frank avait obéi), maintenant vous me rapportez la boîte à bijoux. Et laissez vos mains en évidence ! »

« Non, non ! » hurlait l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il mette la main sur le Sceau ! Mais, incapable de parler, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des larmes de rage impuissante se mêlèrent à celles que la peur faisait déjà couler. Ses yeux clos, elle ne voyait rien mais toute son attention s'était concentrée dans ses autres sens. Elle écoutait les pas de Frank entrant dans le coffre. « Oh ! Pitié, non ! Ne lui donnez pas la boîte, » implorait-elle dans le secret de son esprit. Elle entendit alors un étrange bruit de succion, puis l'Auror pester.

« La boîte est collée à son socle, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Un mouvement agacé secoua l'homme, qui resserra plus encore son emprise sur Victoria. Elle hoqueta de protestation. Puis elle commença à voir des points blancs derrière ses paupières, à cause du manque d'air. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention au monde autour d'elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de pouvoir respirer librement. Pendant ce temps, l'homme parlait à Frank. Certainement une énième mise en garde, mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour Victoria qui étouffait.

L'homme, traînant sa victime comme un poids mort, se rendit auprès de la boîte à bijoux. Il continuait de garder un oeil méfiant sur l'Auror impuissant. D'un murmure, il ouvrit le coffret et relâcha quelque peu la pression sur la gorge de Victoria. Cette dernière respira avidemment, ses poumons s'emplissant de l'oxygène qui manquait. Il farfouilla quelques minutes, faisant sonner les joyaux et pierres précieuses contenues.

« Il n'est pas là ! Jura-t-il tandis qu'un imperceptible soupir passait les lèvres de Victoria.  
- Vous êtes dans une impasse, on dirait, fit Frank, quelque peu narquois. Relâchez Miss Spring et posez votre baguette ! Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, si vous vous rendez ! »

Un ricanement s'éleva de sous la cape, Victoria n'en fut pas plus rassurée.

« Petit, ne joue pas les héros ! Pour le moment, c'est moi qui suis en en position de force, répondit l'agresseur en pressant sa baguette sur la tempe de l'otage.  
- Et que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, les gobelins ne vous laisseront pas partir !  
- M'enfuir n'est pas ce que je désire pour l'instant. – il agita sa baguette devant lui et ajouta – Passe devant, petit, tu vas nous amener au coffre des Van Artels. Et pas de coup fourrés ou elle en subira les conséquences. »

Victoria sentit à nouveau qu'on la traînait à travers la pièce. Malgré son impuissance rageante, son esprit s'agitait frénétiquement, il cherchait une solution à la situation. Mais rien ne venait, du moins rien qu'elle ne put exécuter elle-même. Tout reposait entre les mains de Frank !

Soudainement, les événements se précipitèrent. Un cri de fureur lui déchira les tympans, et elle se sentit tomber. L'homme l'avait relâchée et, n'ayant plus d'appui, elle chutait à nouveau. Sa tête heurta lourdement le sol, le choc résonnant dans sa mâchoire. Elle découvrit que l'expression « voir trente-six chandelles » se vérifiait.

Pendant ce temps, Frank ne laissa pas s'échapper l'occasion. Le gobelin, pourtant blessé à mort, avait réussi à gêner son meurtrier. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour enfoncer ses griffes et ses crocs dans la cheville de son meurtier. Mais l'autre, d'un geste de colère, l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Au même moment Frank lançait un Stupefix. Malgré sa blessure, son adversaire l'esquiva et lança un contresort. Le duel reprenait au-dessus de Victoria, toujours immobilisée et sonnée.

Subitement, un rugissement balaya les combattants. Dressé sur le wagonnet, le regard mauvais et les crocs étincelants, se tenait un sphinx. Prêt au combat, il s'aplatit tout en plissant les yeux. Il grognait avec agressivité. Il ne marqua aucune hésitation lorsqu'il s'élança sur le voleur. La cape fut déchirée sous ses griffes, les crocs se plantèrent dans l'épaule de la proie. Un cri de douleur monta dans les galeries, alertant tous les gardiens.

L'homme se débattait avec rage ; et Frank en profita pour libérer Victoria. Enfin, elle pourrait voir qui était son agresseur, mais ce dernier s'était habilement caché derrière une combinaison noire, une cagoule brouillant ses traits. Elle se releva chancelante, prenant appui au mur derrière elle, le regard toujours braqué sur le combat.

Frank, après lui avoir ordonné de se mettre à l'abri, s'approcha pour s'en mêler. Finalement, l'homme eut le dessus, usant d'un Sortilège Impardonnable sur la bête. Il repoussa la dépouille d'un geste vif et se releva immédiatement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant apparaître ses blessures, et pourtant il se tenait droit, sans faire montre de la moindre souffrance. Frank éleva sa baguette. Il lança une nouvelle attaque, qui, une fois encore, alla se perdre dans le vide. L'homme avait esquivé, en profitant pour se jeter sur le wagonnet. Il actionna la machine d'un geste sûr sous les invectives de Victoria. Frank se jeta à son tour sur la voiture. Un faisceau de lumière rouge vint le frapper au coeur. Il poussa un grognement de douleur alors qu'il volait à travers la galerie.

Victoria cria puis s'élança vers l'Auror, qui venait de retomber lourdement au sol. Elle vint l'aider à se relever. Tous deux, impuissants, regardèrent les ténèbres engloutir l'ennemi. Frank serra son poing autour de sa baguette. Quant à la jeune femme, elle lâcha un chapelet d'injures qui n'aurait pas déplu à ses amis italiens. Finalement, le jeune homme, après avoir retrouvé son souffle, demanda :

« Allez-vous bien, Miss Spring ?  
- Je vous retourne la question, M. Londubat », répondit Victoria tout en s'essuyant le front poisseux de sang.

Ils échangèrent un pauvre sourire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était en grande forme, en vérité. Ils se relevèrent en s'entraidant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à observer la petite galerie devant eux. Les lumières magiques du coffre 411 éclairaient la scène du crime d'un clair-obscur qui donna le frisson à Victoria. Elle détourna les yeux quand Frank se pencha sur les deux cadavres pour vérifier leurs pouls. Elle serra les bras autour d'elle et, après qu'il se soit relevé en secouant la tête, demanda :

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
- Nous allons prendre une des issues de secours pour remonter vers le rez-de-chaussée.  
- Mais cet homme, personne ne l'arrêtera ? Personne n'a entendu tout le raffût que vous avez fait ? Les rugissements du sphinx ?  
- Je n'entends rien prouvant la venue de quelqu'un. - il éleva la main pour couper court aux protestations de Victoria – Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il s'enfuira facilement. La sécurité à Gringotts est la meilleure. Sinon, vous pouvez compter sur le Département de la Justice pour le retrouver. »

Victoria scruta son interlocuteur d'un regard perçant. Sa dernière phrase n'était pas pour la rassurer, car elle impliquait bien des choses. En premier lieu, on lui poserait des questions sur le Sceau. Or, en tant que membre du Chapitre, Victoria n'oubliait pas qu'il fallait limiter au maximum l'ingérence des autorités légales. Le conflit qui opposait l'Omnium et le Chapitre était de ceux où il valait mieux limiter les belligérants. Cela, on le lui avait appris à son intronisation dans la société.

Le principe de discrétion prévalait. Mais lorsque ce dernier était mis à mal par les agents des deux bords, que fallait-il faire ? Victoria s'interrogeait tout en observant l'Auror qui faisait apparaître des draps blancs. Il en couvrit les dépouilles en un geste plein de pudeur et resta, quelques instants, le front baissé. L'hommage rendu, il se redressa et pria Victoria de refermer le coffre. Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta immédiatement.

« Bien, dit-il alors qu'elle revenait vers lui, ceci étant fait, nous allons remonter et nous signalerons la présence des... dépouilles, ici. De plus, si le voleur n'a pas été capturé, ce dont je doute, nous retournerons au Ministère. J'aurais beaucoup de questions à vous poser, Miss Spring, et je n'aurais pas la même patience qu'auparavant. »

Il la toisa et Victoria n'osa le regarder en face. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Comment pourrait-elle échapper à l'interrogatoire à venir ? Ou plutôt comment pourrait-elle passer à travers sans livrer des informations compromettantes ?

« Allons-y ! Mais avant cela, laissez-moi soigner votre coupure. »

Frank sortit une fiole de sa robe et versa quelques gouttes de potion sur le front de Victoria. Une sensation de froid remonta jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Puis il agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva avec deux points de suture qui courraient du haut de la tempe pour se perdre dans sa chevelure. Elle le remercia en toute simplicité, il hocha la tête. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se mirent en route.

Ils remontèrent les souterrains en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, une foule les attendait dans le hall. Le Directeur de Gringotts et Gobseck les emmenèrent à part et les mirent au courant des derniers événements. À savoir que la Banque organisait une conférence de presse pour présenter les nouveaux héritiers des Van Artels.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Victoria, sali et portant des ecchymoses, ils décidèrent finalement qu'elle ne participerait pas à la présentation. Elle leur en fut gré et le leur dit pendant qu'elle signait les derniers papiers. Ils tentèrent de lui expliquer, sans s'interroger sur sa mine, les décisions prises pour la gestion de cette nouvelle richesse pour Talbot Antiquities. Mais elle leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

« N'avez-vous pas vu un homme habillé en noir et blessé sortir avant nous ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Frank qui rongeait son frein.

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent puis dénièrent à l'unisson. Elle soupira, de même que Frank. Elle s'adossa au fauteuil, pleine de lassitude. Les gobelins la pressant de s'expliquer, elle désigna l'Auror et lui convia à prendre la parole. Il n'hésita pas un instant et résuma les derniers événements. Ils pâlirent à vue d'oeil.

Par-dessus tout, ce fut le Directeur qui fut le plus secoué. Il quitta, la mine sombre, le petit bureau où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour discuter. Ils le virent, par l'entrebaîllement de la porte, faire signe à ses collaborateurs, puis leur donner des ordres à voix basse. Ses gestes étaient nerveux et inquiets. Puis il revint et scruta Frank Londubat d'un air songeur. Il dit finalement :

« Notre pleine collaboration vous est acquise. Pour preuve, des employés sont partis fouiller les souterrains. Nous allons faire une petite enquête discrète parmi les invités. - il se tut, pensif, puis ajouta - En échange, je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire. La réputation de notre banque est en jeu, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, c'est bien plus grave qu'un souci d'héritage. Miss Spring, notre cliente, attaquée, un employé et un gardien tués, sans que nous puissions arrêter le criminel. Cela ne doit pas être dévoilé au public. Vous comprenez, M. Londubat ?  
- Parfaitement ! »

Gripsec regarda toutes les personnes impliquées dans la discussion. Victoria et Gobseck acquiescèrent eux aussi, rassurants le gobelin. La jeune femme alla jusqu'à jurer que Talbot Antiquities restait fidèle à leur banquier préféré. Un secrétaire vint alors les interrompre.

« Tout est prêt, Monsieur le Directeur !  
- Alors, allons-y, répliqua l'intéressé. Gobseck et moi-même allons nous occuper des journalistes. Vous, Miss Spring, vous accompagnerez M. Londubat au Département de la Justice. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer aux ordres. « Pour qui se prend-il ? » se demandait-elle. Gobseck passa devant elle et la rassura d'une petite tape sur la main. Il lui chuchota :

« Dès que possible, je contacterai un de nos agents au Ministère pour t'aider. »

Elle releva vivement la tête et lui sourit. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vérifia qu'on n'avait pas vu leurs messes basses, puis elle murmura à son tour :

« Merci. »

* * *

Un peu de complication pour Victoria et l'intervention, enfin, des méchants de l'histoire . J'espère que par ce chapitre, avoir fait retomber l'impression de Mary-Sue potentielle. C'est ce qu'avait ressentie ma correctionneuse :p, à la lecture du chapitre 3, je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour vous. Concernant Gringotts, je sais que la banque est vraiment très sûre et que leur système de sécurité est beaucoup plus perfectionné que ce que j'ai décrit, mais pensez bien que cette histoire a débuté en janvier 2007 donc avant la parution du tome 7. Je vous spoile un peu (sur mon histoire, pas celle de JKR, hein) en reconnaissant que le méchant avait des complices.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 5  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.  
**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Alors qu'elle était à la recherche du Sceau d'Albâtre à Gringotts, Victoria a été attaqué par le meurtrier d'Emerald Goldsmith. L'homme a été mis en fuite par les gardiens de la banque et Frank Londubat. Mais il a disparu sans laisser de traces et le Sceau n'est pas à la banque.

**Note :** Je sais que je tarde un peu à envoyer Victoria à Poudlard, mais il me faut une excellente excuse scénaristique pour le faire -, donc patience, on y arrive bientôt.  
**Bêta-reader : **On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne (quoi comment ça, une équipe c'est à partir de deux ?!) : Caliadne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Milly posa le couvercle sur la théière en porcelaine fine et s'assura qu'elle avait tout sur son plateau. Elle énuméra : une tasse, le sucrier, le pot de lait et les cookies. Elle sourit, contente, puis s'essuya les mains sur sa tunique où s'étalaient tout un arc-en-ciel de couleurs et le sigle, si à la mode, de ces Moldus appelés hippies. Elle se saisit du plateau et quitta la cuisine.

Dans le salon, on pouvait entendre un gramophone. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas un vieil artiste inconnu ou encore un chanteur connu des seuls sorciers qui jouait, mais un groupe de musiciens Moldus, au nom hautement improbable (du moins pour l'elfe Milly) de _Rolling Stones_. Quand elle entra, elle vit Victoria Spring s'effondrer sur l'un des fauteuils en soupirant. La petite elfe s'approcha d'un guéridon aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle repoussa doucement un cendrier, où une cigarette achevait de se consumer, et put poser son plateau.

« Le thé est servi, Miss, » annonça Milly avant de se déplacer dans la pièce.

Victoria la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et se redressa. Elle tendit la main, écrasa le mégot puis entreprit de se servir. En cette fin de mois de mars, le soleil entrait à flots dans l'ancienne demeure des Van Artels. Milly entreprit d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer et faire entrer les parfums printanniers du parc, puis elle revint vers Victoria qui faisait tourner, pensivement, sa cuillère.

La semaine précédente, la vie de la jeune femme avait connu un tournant majeur. Membre jusqu'ici passif d'une société secrète, en une journée, tout avait basculé. Des meurtres, une attaque et une prise d'otage avaient changé la donne. Elle avait échappé, aussi, à un interrogatoire serré avec les deux Aurors les plus respectés, grâce aux contacts stratégiquement placés du Chapitre. Ils avaient été désaisis de l'affaire alors que Victoria, accompagnée de Frank Londubat, quittait Gringotts. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas apprécié la manoeuvre mais avaient dû s'incliner, à contrecoeur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, Miss Spring, mais soyez certaine que je n'oublierai pas cette affaire, » lui avait affirmé Frank après l'annonce de ses nouveaux ordres.

Elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire quelque peu contraint, puis était rentrée chez elle sans demander son reste. Le lendemain, à la boutique, elle avait reçu la confirmation de son ordre de mission, émanant des plus hautes instances. Ni David ni Rosamonde n'étaient revenus de leur voyage, à son plus grand désespoir. Ils avaient envoyé une courte lettre annonçant qu'une autre mission réclamait leurs compétences. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le choix de continuer son enquête avec la hantise d'être à nouveau en danger. Comme le Sceau ne se trouvait pas à Gringotts, la jeune femme était obligée de fouiller dans les maisons Goldsmith et Van Artels pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

Elle se releva et, sa tasse en main, s'avança à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore un peu frais mais c'était indéniable, le printemps était là. Dans le parc, les arbres se paraient du vert tendre des premiers bourgeons et les camélias déployaient leurs robes carminées. Victoria but une gorgée de thé, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« Bon. Les gens du Département de la Justice ont sécurisé les environs des propriétés Goldsmith et Van Artels, avait dit Frank quelques jours auparavant. Tu n'as donc, théoriquement, rien à craindre. Mais je préférerais que tu prennes ce pot de poudre de Cheminette et qu'un des elfes reste avec toi. Ils ont des facultés qui nous font défaut. »

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis, cela lui avait été imposé. Mais Victoria ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Milly (puisque c'était elle qui avait décidé de venir) lui avait rendu grand service. La fouille des deux maisons avait été faite avec efficacité par l'elfe et l'humaine. Si elles en avaient eu besoin, Milly aurait bien été capable de démonter les maisons brique par brique pour aider. De plus, il était bien agréable de ne pas à s'inquiéter de contingences telles que la préparation des repas pendant les recherches.

Le disque tressauta, annonçant la fin de la lecture. Victoria soupira en imaginant le désordre qu'elle avait semé derrière elle. Elle se retourna et... découvrit que Milly avait déjà rangé. La jeune femme sourit devant l'air sérieux de la petite elfe classant les dossiers sur la table basse. Puis elle se dirigea vers le gramophone et releva la pointe de lecture. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire l'échange entre les deux disques vinyles et remplacer les _Stones_ par _Queen_. Puis elle rangea, avec précaution, les pochettes cartonnées dans sa grande besace piquée de badges divers et variés.

Retrouvant sa place dans le fauteuil victorien, elle se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé et convia Milly à l'accompagner. Dans le même temps, elle feuilleta à nouveau les piles de documents posées sur la table basse. Après avoir cherché le Sceau, puis des indices dans les bâtiments, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir les papiers des défunts pour y trouver une information utile. Mais le découragement revint en force. D'un mouvement d'humeur, elle jeta les dossiers, faisant s'envoler tous les feuillets.

« Je n'y crois pas ! pestait-elle. Ils n'ont rien gardé ! Pas une preuve, pas le plus infime indice ! La prudence est une qualité, mais là, ça confine à la paranoïa ! Où ont-il pu mettre ce bijou ?! »

Milly rangea à nouveau, petite incarnation de la patience. Elle demanda, plantant son regard gris dans celui, bleu comme la glace, de Victoria :

« Vous voulez dire, Miss, qu'il n'existe aucun document détaillant le Sceau ? Ni sa position actuelle ?  
- C'est résumer un peu hâtivement, fit la jeune femme en allumant une cigarette, mais en somme, c'est ça. En fait, les seuls documents prouvant l'existence du Sceau sont ceux que nous a fait parvenir Emy, le mois dernier.  
- Alors il pourrait très bien ne pas exister aussi. »

Victoria tira une bouffée de son porte-cigarettes avant de répondre :

« Si seulement, c'était aussi simple. Mais alors pourquoi Emy nous aurait-elle menti ? Et pourquoi ai-je été attaquée à Gringotts ? Ces questions ne trouvent leurs réponses que si on admet l'existence du Sceau. Mais cela ne répond pas à la plus importante de toutes.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Exact, où est-il ? Quelle est sa cachette ? »

Elles se plongèrent dans une nouvelle réflexion, tout en se laissant bercer par la musique. Victoria se rencogna dans le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans les volutes de fumée. Milly, quant à elle, parcourait d'un oeil des lettres de parchemin jauni. Tout à coup, elle tendit l'une d'entre elles et lança :

« Est-ce un indice, Miss ? »

Victoria cilla pour ensuite prendre le pli. Il datait de l'automne précédent, elle le lut en diagonale. Provenant d'Emerald pour sa soeur, elle lui racontait son voyage en France et ses impressions concernant « ce si célèbre musée Moldu, appelé Musée du Louvre» Rien de bien palpitant jusqu'à ce qu'une petite ligne retienne son attention. « J'ai vu dans les salles sur l'Antiquité Orientale des bijoux qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celui qu'Alban a acheté. »

Elle tenait quelque chose. Enfin ! Si une table ne les avait pas séparées, Milly aurait subi les effusions de joie de Victoria. Elle se contenta de regarder la jeune femme exécuter une petite danse de la victoire. Puis, reprenant son calme, Victoria se pencha sur toute la correspondance des deux soeurs. Milly en profita pour ranger la cuisine.

Il fallut bien une heure à Victoria pour tout lire. Pas de survol des textes, la remarque la plus infime pouvait être la clé de ses recherches. L'horloge du hall sonna l'heure écoulée, son écho se perdant dans les couloirs vides de la maison Van Artels. Victoria jeta d'une main rageuse les lettres. Rien, il n'y avait rien, ou si peu. Emerald s'était contentée d'écrire ces seuls mots : « La cachette, dont je t'ai parlé tantôt, est la plus sûre. Et dis bien à Alban de ne rien conclure avec cet homme. Je n'ai pas confiance. » C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer du courrier de Ruby. Juste deux certitudes ; le Sceau était bien à l'abri et un autre était sur l'affaire.

Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce en marmonnant d'énervement. Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour essayer de se calmer. Elle avisa le tableau de Crésus Ier Van Artels, somnolant au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle s'en approcha et se planta devant, soufflant la fumée du tabac vers lui. Elle répéta le manège deux fois avant qu'une réaction ne vienne.

« Ah ! Au feu ! » se mit à hurler le portrait, à peine éveillé.

Milly arriva en courant mais Victoria l'arrêta d'un geste, avant de parler d'une voix dure :

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur le Sceau d'Albâtre ! »

Elle avait déjà essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, à lui et à d'autres tableaux, quelques jours auparavant. Mais rien n'y avait fait, ni cajoleries, ni menaces. Soit les tableaux ne voulaient rien avouer, soit ils ignoraient vraiment tout.

« Ah ! Mais vous êtes tenace, vous ! fulmina Crésus. Vous me réveillez en plein milieu d'une sieste, m'asphixiez avec votre fumée empoisonnée, et tout ça pour que je vous répète que je ne sais rien. Vous n'êtes pas tenace, vous êtes stupide !  
- Répondez. Qu'avaient comploté Ruby et sa soeur ?  
- Je l'ignore ! Cessez de m'importuner, » rétorqua-t-il en se drapant dans son mantelet avant de quitter sa place.

On l'entendit traverser les tableaux, tout en parant le comportement des jeunes femmes d'aujourd'hui de nombreux termes fleuris. Victoria assena un coup de poing rageur sur le manteau de la cheminée. Son geste s'acheva sur une grimace de douleur. Milly s'inquiéta.

« Miss, allez-vous bien ? – elle se recroquevilla sous le regard noir de la femme.  
- Non ! se mit à crier Victoria, non, je ne vais pas bien ! Je n'arrive à rien. Nous avons passé des journées entières à fouiller les maisons, parcouru parchemins sur parchemins. Et lorsque nous avons une piste, c'est pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se finit en cul-de-sac. Alors non, je ne vais pas bien ! Et ces tableaux imbéciles qui ne savent rien, qui ne servent à rien ! J'en ai ma claque ! »

Victoria recommença à tourner en rond, les sourcils froncés et les dents grinçantes. Elle donna un coup de pied dans les papiers qui traînaient au sol. Milly ne savait que faire et elle regardait autour d'elle, quêtant une aide. Mais elle était seule avec Victoria. Que devait-elle faire ? La petite elfe, indécise, entortilla les franges de sa tunique d'hippie autour de son index.

« Milly... désirez-vous que Milly vous apporte quelque chose ? » couina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Victoria la toisa en plissant les yeux. Milly rentra la tête dans les épaules. Au vu des pupilles assombries de la jeune femme, une nouvelle tempête allait éclater. L'elfe priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas prise dedans.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! » lança soudainement une voix sèche.

Une femme d'entre deux âges, au port altier, se profila dans le cadre abandonné par Crésus. De sous son bonnet de dentelle s'échappaient des mèches grises qui rappelaient le gris de sa robe d'atour. Elle regarda tour à tour la jeune Victoria et l'elfe, envers laquelle elle n'eut qu'un reniflement méprisant. Puis elle reprit d'un ton cassant :

« Pourquoi braillez-vous comme une truie qu'on égorge ? – Victoria la regarda, bouche bée et vexée – Crésus s'est réfugié chez moi et je vous assure que je m'en serais bien passée. Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous arrive immédiatement. »

Victoria eut une profonde inspiration pour éviter de « brailler », mais ses poings serrés démontraient sa colère.

« C'est très simple. Cela fait des jours que je cherche où Emerald et Ruby ont dissimulé le Sceau d'Albâtre. J'ai fouillé de la cave au grenier, lu des kilomètres de parchemins et interrogé des tableaux stupides. Tout ça pour rien ! »

Sa voix venait de monter d'une octave, mais un froncement de fins sourcils peints la rappelèrent au calme. Le portrait se tapota les lèvres de son éventail, puis un sourire entendu éclaira ses traits. Elle rassembla ses jupes et fit mine de s'en aller. Les injures au bord des lèvres, Victoria s'apprêter à l'habiller pour l'hiver prochain mais la femme, ouvrant son éventail d'un coup sec, tourna la tête et laissa tomber :

« Que je sache, Ruby avait un enfant aussi. »

Elle partit sur cette petite remarque. Victoria resta interdite, les bras ballants et les yeux pleins d'interrogations fixant le cadre vide.

« Elle est partie, s'étonna-t-elle, puis l'indignation la gagna. Elle débarque sans crier gare et elle repart sans nous avoir donné quoi que ce soit d'utile. Mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Et en plus, elle me traite de truie ! Milly, retrouve-moi son tableau que je lui dise mon fait ! Milly, tu m'écoutes. »

La petite elfe, après la remarque du tableau, avait commencé à fouiller les lettres du fils Van Artels, Aurelius. Après en avoir rapidement parcouru quelques unes, elle en tendit une à Victoria.

« Elle vient de Poudlard, fit-elle valoir, et montrant une ligne, Milly pense que le Sceau s'y trouve. »

Victoria saisit l'épître à l'en-tête de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, elle le parcourut à son tour. « Comme l'a demandé Tante Emy, j'ai placé le Sceau à l'abri, ici, à Poudlard. » La jeune femme fixa les lignes d'encre d'un air abasourdi.

« Poudlard est un endroit très sûr. Milly le sait, » dit l'elfe avec une grande conviction.

Sans vraiment prêter attention aux propos de Milly, Victoria tomba dans un fauteuil et se mit à rire. Doucement d'abord, mais son rire devint hystérique.

« C'était aussi simple que ça, remarqua-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compté Aurelius dans mon équation ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau la lettre, pensivement. Elle se releva soudainement et rassembla ses affaires. Elle venait de prendre une décision et agissait en fonction de celle-ci. Elle demanda alors à Milly de l'aider à ranger, à faire le ménage et de bien tout fermer.

« Nous partons pour Poudlard dès demain. Il faudra que je demande une entrevue avec le Directeur. »

Elles s'activèrent donc. En peu de temps, les lieux retrouvèrent leur apparence originelle. Faisant un dernier tour des lieux, Victoria rangea le gramophone ainsi que ses disques. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'elles n'oubliaient rien, puis quitta la demeure des Van Artels.

Crésus Ier Van Artels était de retour dans son tableau, un sourire de contentement barrait son visage joufflu. Il fit alors une remarque à la femme à l'éventail qui l'avait raccompagné.

« Ah ! Tout de même, cette fille avec sa musique de barbare est partie. La paix, enfin !  
- Et il y aura bien du temps avant que cette maison ne soit habitée à nouveau, Crésus, » constata tristement la dame.

* * *

Au fait, petit aparté, sur ce chapitre, j'ai réussi à faire rire MissTick/Caliadne. Tout ça parce que j'ai ajouté un « s » à Louvre , la honte, je sais. Mais le problème vient de la connexion entre mes deux neurones encore vie, j'ai écrit Louvre en pensant Lourdes. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore moi-même. Et non, je n'envisage pas d'entrer dans les ordres !

Ca y est, on se rapproche de Poudlard, bientôt Victoria sera au coeur de la célèbre école. :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire que ce soit pour m'encenser (ce qui n'est pas certain) ou me critiquer (là, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ;)).


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 6  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Toujours sur la piste du Sceau d'Albâtre, Victoria Spring a découvert que ce dernier était caché à Poudlard. La voici donc sur le départ pour l'une des plus célèbres écoles de magie.  
**Note :** Ayé, notre n'héroïne se rapproche de Poudlard. On avance, que vous réserve donc la suite ?

**Bêta-reader : **Toujours la même courageuse qui lit mes élucubrations, merci de l'encourager très fort : Caliadne (au fait, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à ses fics aussi ;), elles sont très bien et pleines d'humour !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avait été très rapide, Victoria n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'admirer le paysage. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Elle avait réfléchi calmement à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. La veille, elle avait fait parvenir un hibou à Poudlard, demandant une entrevue avec le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Puis elle avait décidé d'attendre la réponse du célèbre sorcier plus près de l'école.

C'était Milly qui s'était occupée des détails : appeler le Magicobus et réserver une chambre dans un petit hôtel du lieu. La jeune femme était montée dans le véhicule avec un peu de nostalgie. Enfant, elle l'avait déjà emprunté lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa mère et son frère en voyage. Elle s'était ébrouée pour chasser la mélancolie qu'elle sentait poindre et Gobseck l'avait aidé à penser à autre chose.

« Voici de quoi couvrir vos dépenses pour toute la durée du séjour, avait-il dit en lui tendant une bourse assez bien garnie. Je vous prierai de bien récupérer les factures et notes de frais pour ma comptabilité. Oh ! Et ne dépensez pas à tort et à travers. »

Elle et Milly étaient parties sur cet avertissement du gobelin. Puis ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elles arrivèrent à destination, non sans avoir fait un détour par Dublin et Douvres. On les déposa à l'entrée du village et, à peine arrivées, elles purent constater qu'une foule bigarrée et joyeuse parcourait les rues. Comme celles-ci étaient composées en grande majorité de jeunes gens, Victoria en déduisit que les élèves de Poudlard étaient de sortie. Elle les observa d'un oeil attendri, mais méfiant aussi. Avec une telle concentration de jeunes sorciers, un accident était si vite arrivé. Elle espérait ne pas assister à l'un d'eux et encore moins en être la victime.

Quant à Milly, l'excitation des élèves l'avait effrayée et elle se dissimulait derrière Victoria. Cette dernière se pencha, rassurante, vers la petite chose inquiète et tremblante qui crispait ses doigts sur sa jupe.

« Allons à l'hôtel pour nous rafraîchir. »

Elles remontèrent la rue principale jusqu'à un charmant bâtiment. Situé à côté d'un pub portant l'enseigne des _Trois Balais, _l'hôtel avait l'apparence d'un petit cottage de campagne, décoré de son lierre le long de la façade. Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte d'entrée, Victoria et Milly virent que l'intérieur était tout aussi charmant, et chaleureux de surcroît.

La chambre, malgré l'aspect extérieur de la maison, était spacieuse et confortable. Malheureusement, la vue était moins agréable, donnant sur une petite ruelle triste. Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'installer. Victoria laissa l'elfe vaquer à ses occupations, elle avait pour sa part un rendez-vous à préparer. Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait, certes, pas encore répondu mais préparer son entretien n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle priait pour qu'un ami ou un professeur d'Aurelius Van Artels connaisse le Sceau et qu'il puisse lui indiquer où le trouver. « Ce serait le meilleur scénario, » se disait-elle. Mais il fallait aussi envisager le fait que le jeune homme n'ait rien dit à qui que ce soit. « De nouvelles fouilles en perspective, soupira Victoria, et pour cela il faut convaincre le directeur de me laisser les coudées franches. »

Elle releva la tête et s'étira, faisant rouler ses épaules. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur. En même temps, Milly mit en place une tasse de thé fumant et quelques gâteaux. Enchantée, Victoria savoura la petite collation, toujours pensive.

Tout à coup, elle s'aperçut que les cris et éclats des jeunes élèves décroissaient à l'extérieur, tout comme la lumière. La journée était bien plus avancée qu'elle ne le pensait. Il lui fallait penser au dîner et trouver un restaurant. Elle se tourna vers Milly pour l'interroger lorsqu'elle fut interrompu. De la ruelle en contrebas, des rires étouffés et des chuchotis lui parvinrent. Elle prêta l'oreille, curieuse.

« Alors j'ai acheté ça et ça à Zonko. Et Sirius a pris ceci, et encore ceci.  
- Sympa, hein, les gars ? fit une seconde voix juvénile, avec tout ça, on va pouvoir bien rire. Surtout avec ce truc, quand on aura réussi à le refiler à Servilus, on va bien rire.  
- Oui, oui, » répondit un troisième.

Il y eut de grands éclats de rire puis le premier à avoir parlé reprit :

« Maintenant, le tout est d'entrer ça au nez du concierge. Remus, tu nous aide ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?  
- Oh ! Allez, Monsieur le Préfet, tu dois bien avoir une idée... »

Les voix s'éloignèrent sans que Victoria ne puisse voir à qui elles appartenaient, mais les propos échangés la firent sourire.

« J'ai l'impression, Milly, que les professeurs doivent en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces garçons. »

L'elfe regarda la jeune femme en penchant la tête, interrogative. Finalement, elle opta pour l'acquiescement, bien qu'elle n'eut rien compris. Elle reprit son petit air sérieux et annonça alors :

« J'ai retenu une table au _Trois Balais_ pour ce soir, Miss.  
- Génial, Milly ! dit Victoria en faisant volte-face. Tu es une perle ! »

La petite elfe baissa la tête, confuse, et se mit à tortiller la frange perlée de sa tunique d'un doigt nerveux. Depuis qu'elle avait changé de maître, la petite elfe recevait de plus en plus de compliments, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas encore habituée. Victoria lui sourit, bien que Milly ne le vit pas, et tendit la main pour lui tapoter la tête.

« Bien, Milly. Je vais profiter profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant le dîner. La baignoire, que j'ai aperçue tout à l'heure, est un appel à la détente. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, hein ? »

Et Victoria disparut dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait l'entendre chantonner joyeusement.

Le dîner avait été copieux et excellent. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Victoria pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Le vin avait accompagné agréablement les plats et le petit café de fin avait été délicieux. La jeune femme quitta les _Trois Balais_ repue et heureuse. La possibilité d'avoir pris de quoi arrondir ses hanches, déjà bien en chair, lui avait effleuré l'esprit. À l'instant même où elle commandait de la mousse au chocolat, mais elle s'était promis de compenser ce petit détail par un peu plus de sport. Prochainement. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et n'allait certainement la gâcher par une chose pareille !

Dehors, il faisait frais et sa veste en daim clair n'était pas inutile. Pourtant, la nuit était claire et calme, la lune bientôt pleine ajoutant sa lumière aux lampes de la rue. « Une petite promenade au clair de lune ne serait pas désagréable, » pensa la jeune femme. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait.

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la grille que surplombait la masse imposante des statues de sangliers ailés, une de chaque côté. Une vaste allée en remontait pour se rendre jusqu'au château, plus loin et bien installé sur sa falaise. Les fenêtres étaient toutes éclairées, même celle de la petite hutte près des grilles. Victoria observa l'école qui avait accueilli son frère, des années plus tôt, essayant de se rappeler les anecdotes qu'il lui avait contée. Puis elle haussa les épaules, rien ne lui revenait. Ou plutôt d'autres choses moins agréables lui revenaient. S'appesantir dessus ne lui apportant rien, Victoria reprit sa promenade.

Elle remonta une large route creusée d'ornières, humant avec bonheur les premières effluves printanières. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle longeait les remparts pour arriver jusqu'à la gare. Elle observa le bâtiment quelques instants, mais de nuit, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir sur ses pas. Mais un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision la retint.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Victoria s'était terrée dans l'ombre. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda avec attention. Il y avait, dans l'ombre, sur le quai, deux silhouettes penchant la tête l'une vers l'autre. Emmitoufflées dans de grandes capes, elles se dissimulaient sous leurs capuches, discutant entre elles. Victoria tendit l'oreille.

« Donc tu es certain de toi, dit le premier.  
- Absolument. Nous savons, depuis le début, qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les demeures. À Gringotts non plus, j'ai vérifié. »

Victoria trouvait la voix de la seconde personne familière. Elle y prêta une plus grande attention encore.

« Il ne nous reste qu'ici à explorer et avec ce que je t''apporte, tu pourras le faire en toute impunité ! »

La jeune femme retint subitement son souffle, tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait distinguer la forme. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait marquée, non, c'était bien plutôt l'accent de l'homme. Clair et distingué comme celui d'un présentateur, ou comme celui de l'homme qui l'avait attaquée la semaine passée.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes paralysée par la panique. Elle se tassa plus encore dans l'ombre de la gare, essayant de reprendre empire sur elle-même. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Monsieur BBC – comme elle l'avait surnommé pour elle-même – quitta les lieux en un « pop ! » discret. Son compagnon était resté sur place avec des instructions plus ou moins précises.

Il regarda autour de lui. Victoria souhaita vivement faire corps avec le mur qui la soutenait. Apparemment, ses voeux avaient été exaucés puisqu'il se mit en marche. Elle le vit se diriger vers le lac, en contrebas de la gare, vers un ponton. Au bruit de clapotis contre le bois, elle en déduisit qu'il prenait une barque. Elle porta son regard vers le château qui surplombait le lac, puis se mordilla le pouce, indécise. L'homme, quant à lui, s'éloignait à bord de sa barque.

Dans l'ombre, Victoria fit les cent pas. Que faire ? Le suivre ou pas ? Elle hésitait. L'esquif était au milieu du lac. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et, en toute connaissance de cause, s'engagea à son tour sur le ponton. Plusieurs barques, sans rames, étaient rangées tout du long. Victoria leva les yeux vers la silhouette que la distance réduisait. Elle sauta dans l'un des bateaux, détacha l'amarre et chercha de quoi le propulser. Mais la barque se mit en mouvement toute seule, jetant la jeune femme au fond du bateau. Elle s'y terra, risquant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil vers « sa proie ». Il arriverait bien avant elle à quai, mais tout de même, un inconnu, comme elle, qui débarque ainsi en pleine nuit, ça se remarque !

Et pourtant, elle le vit mettre pied à terre sans rien que ne se produise. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sous la falaise sans que rien n'arrive. Il disparut de sa vue sans qu'aucune alerte ne s'entende. Tout cela à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

Sa barque arriva enfin, cognant les pierres du quai en un bruit de tonnerre. Victoria retint son souffle et se tassa, s'attendant à voir venir quelqu'un. Mais rien ne troubla le bruit de l'eau contre le bois du bateau et les croassements entêtants des grenouilles. Elle leva, lentement, la tête pour avoir les yeux à hauteur du quai.

Une grotte aménagée était creusée dans la falaise. Dans le fond, on pouvait voir deux immenses piédestaux où deux feux magiques brillaient sans discontinuer. Ils éclairaient un monumental escalier qui rejoignait une porte frappée de l'emblème de l'école. Victoria vit l'homme monter d'un pas tranquille. Elle sauta vivement sur le quai et continua à le suivre. Il passa la porte au moment où elle atteignait l'escalier. Un grincement plus tard, elle était sur le palier, le coeur battant.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur le bois patiné, s'attendant à tout moment qu'un phénomène quelconque ne lui démontre qu'elle, petite intruse, n'avait pas sa place ici. Seul un souffle de vent secoua les flammes derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Puis, regardant autour elle, elle colla son oreille à la porte. Bien sûr, le bois était épais et elle ne put rien entendre. Finalement, elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'intérieur.

Elle vit une vaste salle éclairée de toutes parts. Des tableaux plus ou moins endormis, des armures rutilantes et quelques mouvements d'escaliers. De temps à autre passait l'ombre d'un élève. Mais pas un signe de celui qu'elle poursuivait. Victoria soupira encore une fois. « C'était évident, ma fille, se morigéna-t-elle, tu as trop tardé pour le suivre ! »

Elle observa les lieux encore quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans le coin. Mais non, il avait bel et bien disparu. « Bien, au moins, je sais où est l'ennemi. Chic ! Il est plus près du Sceau que moi, » se dit-elle. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, « Et maintenant comment je me sors de là ? » s'interrogeait-elle, les yeux perdus vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda soudainement une voix grave.

Victoria se raidit puis se retourna lentement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Dans l'encadrement, il y avait un homme de grande taille. Il tenait une cape à la main et regardait la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, embarrassée ; lui aussi hésitait, sur la conduite à tenir.

Tout à coup, un cri suraigu retentit dans toute la salle. L'attention de l'homme s'était alors portée vers un point hors de vue de Victoria. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et, peu après, passer en courant trois silhouettes enfantines.

« Black, Potter ! » cria-t-il.

Victoria profita de son inattention pour se faufiler dans la place et tenter de gagner la sortie. Elle s'engagea au milieu de la cohue qui s'était formée dans ce qui s'avérait être le hall principal.

« Mademoiselle, un instant, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas et avança résolument loin de l'homme, bousculant quelques élèves étonnés de voir cette femme étrangement habillée. Elle parvint finalement à sortir du groupe formé, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours dans la panade. Mais en pire. Elle venait de se perdre dans un couloir vide, éclairé certes, mais vide. Elle se mordilla le pouce.

« Et maintenant que fais-je ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute.  
- Seriez-vous perdue ? » fit une voix calme.

Victoria sursauta quand elle s'aperçut qu'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche se tenait à côté d'elle. Ses yeux pétillants étaient posés sur la jeune femme avec une lueur amusée. « Mais d'où diable vient-il d'arriver ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Dans tous les cas, il lui souriait gentiment et elle se retrouva à le lui rendre de tout coeur.

« Et si nous en discutions dans mon bureau ? » proposa-t-il courtoisement tout en l'invitant d'un geste à le suivre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 7  
**Auteur :** Julia E. Harrington

**Genre :** Action/Aventure

**Public : **Tous public

**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **A la poursuite du complice de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué à Gringotts, Victoria est accidentellement entrée à Poudlard. Elle est tombée nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore, et la voici maintenant dans le bureau du Directeur.

**Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

**Note : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira encore. Désolée si je suis aussi chaotique dans ma publication mais j'aimerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avance sur cette fic ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Victoria suivit donc le très célèbre Albus Dumbledore, s'engageant derrière lui dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle fut surprise de constater que l'escalier en question s'animait pour les amener au palier sans effort. « Qui a pris l'idée à qui ? » se demanda-t-elle en pensant aux escalators des grands magasins londoniens. Le Directeur lui tint galamment la porte tandis qu'elle entrait dans la vaste pièce circulaire qu'était son bureau.

Plusieurs bougies et chandelles brillaient et un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Victoria sourit doucement à la vue de l'étrange désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Plusieurs objets magiques, à n'en pas douter, étaient posés ça et là, à travers la pièce. On pouvait entendre le bruit régulier et monotone de mécanismes variés, chacun suivant leur rythme propre. Le visiteur aurait pu s'attendre à une sorte de cacophonie mécanique, mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait là une musique bien particulière, qu'une volute de fumée ou deux venaient ponctuer soudainement.

Quelques raclements de gorge ou ronflements ajoutaient à l'ambiance sonore du lieu. Ils provenaient des nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Mais à ce moment de la journée, beaucoup des modèles étaient en train de somnoler. Victoria continua son observation des lieux. Elle se fit la réflexion que David Talbot adorerait cette pièce, et son oncle aussi.

« Prenez place, je vous en prie, proposa alors le Directeur en désignant un siège devant son bureau. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Victoria le regarda surprise, et formula la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais ne craignez-vous pas que je sois dangereuse pour votre école ? Après tout, je me suis introduite ici en catimini ! »

Un sourire fendit la longue barbe blanche.

« Si vous m'aviez voulu du mal, ne m'auriez-vous pas déjà attaqué ? – il montra alors un placard noir où étaient rangés verres et bouteilles d'alcool et redemanda – Souhaitez-vous un verre ? »

La jeune femme dut reconnaître que le Directeur avait raison sur le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. À savoir qu'il était totalement nul. Elle se décida et osa demander :

« Un whisky, sans glace, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Dumbledore servit l'alcool, tendit son verre à son « invitée », et vint prendre place derrière son bureau. Ils sirotèrent en silence, permettant à la jeune femme de remettre ses idées en place et de tenter d'oublier son envie de fumer. (Cela n'aurait été guère poli). Le sorcier finit néanmoins par poser la question marquant le début de l'entretien.

« Et si vous me disiez les raisons de votre visite impromptue parmi nous, Miss ?

- Eh, bien, soupira la jeune femme, c'est une affaire assez complexe dont le dernier rebondissement n'est guère encourageant. Il semblerait qu'un complice du meurtrier des Van Artels se soit introduit dans votre école. »

Victoria avait, sciemment, choisi de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Tout cela pour mieux retenir l'attention du sorcier. Elle semblait, d'ailleurs, y avoir réussi puisqu'il haussa des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Je vais vous expliquer depuis le début. Tout d'abord, je me présente : Victoria Spring, assistante de David Talbot, de Talbot Antiquities. – Elle fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de courage dans son whisky – Ensuite, concernant l'explication, je dirais que tout a commencé lors de mon rendez-vous avec Miss Goldsmith... »

Elle raconta alors les événements des derniers jours : le décès d'Emerald, l'attaque à Gringotts et ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir même. Elle ne cacha pas que le Sceau d'Albâtre était l'origine de cette sordide affaire. Elle alla jusqu'à révéler une partie des découvertes de David et Rosamonde.

« Il semblerait que le Sceau permette d'accéder à des trésors archéologiques, voire archéomagiques. Il a donc une grande importance historique, et sans me tromper aucunement, sur le marché noir des objets d'art, il doit valoir une fortune. »

« Et je ne parle pas des connaissances magiques cachées là-bas, on ignore tout des anciennes pratiques. De quoi éveiller l'intérêt des sorciers de tout crin, » ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Finalement, elle se tut, consciente d'avoir longtemps discourer. Elle laissa le directeur assimiler ces informations. Le silence s'installa entre eux deux, tandis que résonnaient les chants mécaniques dans le bureau. Après un long moment de réflexion, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Je pense avoir saisi l'ensemble de l'affaire. Vous avez entièrement raison quand vous me dites que la présence, ici, d'un meurtrier, ou du moins son complice, n'est guère encourageante. Malheureusement, d'autres affaires de plus grande importance requièrent mon attention.

- Si vous me donnez l'autorisation de fouiller sans restriction l'école et avec l'aide d'un professeur volontaire, cela se fera vite, » fit Victoria dans le silence qui suivit les propos de Dumbledore.

Elle ajouta aussi tout en agitant son index.

« Et puis avec, vous savez, votre magie, je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas à rester ici plus que de raison. Et nous damerions le pion à l'autre l'obligeant à repartir bredouille. »

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit amusé à la mimique qui accompagnait les paroles de la jeune femme. Il lui fit part d'une remarque, une idée qui n'avait pas, semblait-il, effleuré l'esprit de son interlocutrice.

« Seulement rechercher votre bijou à la vue et au su de tous l'alertera. Il est probable qu'il ait alors recours à des expédients pour le moins dangereux. Surtout pour vous. »

Victoria baissa la tête et se prit le front dans la main. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas analysé la situation aussi loin. Non, en fait, elle n'avait pas prévu que l'Omnium enverrait aussi vite quelqu'un à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui devait être sorcier aussi, un gros désavantage pour la jeune femme. Elle marmonna pour elle-même :

« Je suis trop vieille pour me faire passer pour une élève et en plus, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Quant à être invisible, on oublie aussi. »

Elle était dans l'impasse et cela la faisait enrageait. Si proche du but et échouer !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sourire et les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Mais elle se redressa bien vite quand elle entendit :

« J'ai peut-être une solution. Mais elle va dépendre d'une chose : l'intrus connaît-il votre visage ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, » répondit Victoria.

Le directeur réfléchit puis sembla prendre une décision. Son sourire s'était fait plus malicieux.

« Alors nous allons tenter notre chance. Voici mon idée : pourquoi n'intégriez-vous pas l'école en tant qu'assistante d'un professeur ?

- Euh... je... c'est-à-dire... Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

- Vous avez besoin d'être à Poudlard pour mener à bien vos recherches. Quoi de plus discret qu'un professeur. Il y a plusieurs avantages dont, je suis sûr, vous saisirez l'utilité. »

Victoria regarda le directeur estomaquée par sa proposition. « Note pour plus tard : ne jamais jouer au poker contre lui. » Evidemment qu'elle comprenait les avantages liés à cela. La discrétion d'une telle couverture, la possibilité de parcourir les lieux sans éveiller les soupçons, et surtout si l'intrus ne connaissait pas son visage, l'avantage de le coiffer au poteau. Ça, c'était pour le bon côté des choses, car à tout aspect yin, il y a un yang, et quel était celui de la solution apportée par Dumbledore ?

« L'idée est très plaisante, Monsieur le Directeur. Seulement, il n'y a qu'un seul souci, je suis Cracmolle, je ne peux assister aucun professeur des matières magiques. Par contre, aider les professeurs de langues étrangères, ou de toutes autres matières communes au deux monde, c'est dans mes compétences.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas à ces matières-là.

- Alors je crois que cela ne sera pas possible, soupira Victoria.

- Pour faire simple, j'ai un de mes professeurs qui ne peut assumer l'ensemble des cours, continua Dumbledore sans s'occuper de l'interruption. Du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette année. En devenant son assistante, vous la déchargeriez d'une partie de ses obligations pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Cela réduirait notablement aussi sa fatigue, ce qui serait le mieux pour elle. »

Victoria le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Mais elle ne l'interrompit pas, attendant la fin du monologue.

« Le plus simple est que je vous présente au professeur. Cette dernière pourra vous parler au mieux de sa matière. »

Dumbledore se leva et alla se placer devant la cheminée. Saisissant un peu de poudre dans un pot sur le manteau, il se pencha peu après et parla quelques instants. Victoria demanda alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

« Pourrais-je savoir quelle matière enseigne le professeur ? Et euh... son nom aussi ?

- La réponse à vos questions ne devrait pas tarder. – On frappa à la porte – Justement. »

Le directeur alla ouvrir, laissant entrer une jeune femme dont les cheveux auburns formaient un étrange halo autour d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait mis les doigts dans une prise électrique. Dumbledore et sa collègue s'approchèrent du bureau à l'instant même, où, Victoria cédait sa place à l'arrivante.

« Bien, mesdames, je vais faire les présentations. Madame Zénobie Edison1, professeur d'Etude des Moldus2. Voici Miss Victoria Spring, votre assistante pour le reste de l'année.

- Enchantée, fit le professeur souriante, et tendant la main. J'espère que nous ferons de l'excellent travail.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame.Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous seconder au mieux. »

Victoria serra la main qu'on lui tendait. Elle comprenait un peu mieux le discours d'Albus Dumbledore. « Cela réduirait notablement aussi sa fatigue, ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, » avait-il dit. Elle ne pouvait qu'en convenir quand on voyait le ventre du professeur s'arrondissant gracieusement.

C'est alors que Victoria s'aperçut qu'en quelques mots, elle venait d'accepter la proposition du Directeur. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Dumbledore. Ce dernier hochait la tête d'un air content. « Ne jamais, au grand jamais, jouer au poker, » s'adjura une seconde fois la jeune femme, puis elle ramena son attention au professeur Edison.

« Avant toute chose, puis-je m'assurer d'une chose ? demanda celle-ci. Avez-vous l'habitude de l'Etude des Moldus ? Bien que l'ensemble des élèves considèrent cette matière comme secondaire, il est pourtant essentiel qu'ils saississent l'état d'esprit des Moldus. Il en va de la discrétion concernant notre monde. Comprenez-vous ? »

Victoria cligna des yeux. Le professeur Edison lui avait fait l'effet d'une jeune femme douce et sympathique, elle ne la pensait pas volubile et passionnée. Lorsqu'elle eut repris un peu ses esprits, elle se mit à réfléchir à sa réponse. Mais ce fut Dumbledore qui le fit à sa place.

« Miss Spring vient d'une famille de Moldus, et de plus son métier précédent l'obligeait à les côtoyer souvent. Sur ce point, elle est l'assistante idéale.

- J'ai même donné des cours particuliers à de jeunes enfants... euh... moldus, pendant mes études, ajouta Victoria en repensant aux garnements à qui elle devait inculquer les bases de latin.

- Oh ! C'est très bien. Mais dites-moi, que connaissez-vous de la technologie moldue ? Parlez-moi de l'électricité par exemple ?

- Eh, bien... Vous avez le même nom que Thomas Edison, l'inventeur de l'ampoule électrique. – la jeune femme avait tenté un brin d'humour, mais ne semblait guère convaincante – Sinon, c'est une histoire de circulation d'électrons, je crois.

- Excellent ! Mais dites-moi encore une chose, que...

- Allons, allons, Zénobie, Miss Spring a fait un long voyage. Laissons-la se reposer, et dès demain vous pourrez la cribler de questions. »

Ce fut au tour du professeur de cligner des yeux, puis de laisser échapper un « oh ! » lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle sourit à Victoria et lui tendit à nouveau la main, mais pour se relever cette fois.

« Désolée. Pour une fois que je trouve une autre sorcière qui s'intéresse à la technologie moldue... soupira-t-elle, enfin nous reprendrons demain. Dès que vous serez bien installée, venez à mon bureau. Nous discuterons du programme et des classes que vous aurez. J'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps et que nous pourrons passer à des sujets plus passionnants. »

Tout cela fut dit sans que Victoria ne puisse intervenir, et avant que le professeur Edison ne fusse totalement sur ses jambes. Zénobie quitta donc le Directeur et Victoria en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« Bien, je pense que le plus important est réglé, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Dumbledore joyeusement.

Victoria ne put qu'acquiescer, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'enchaînement implacable des événements. « Mais que diable fais-je dans cette galère ? » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

1Son nom est un mélange entre le nom de Thomas Edison (connu pour son ampoule) et Zénobe Théopile Gramme, inventeur de la première dynamo industrielle. Je trouvais que cela collait bien au personnage.

2Ce chapitre a été écrit avant la parution du tome 7. A l'époque, on ignorait le nom du professeur d'Etude des Moldus, tout au plus, savait-on, que c'était une femme. Depuis Rowling a nommé ce professeur et évidemment cela rend un peu caduque mon travail XD. Ou alors on peut toujours dire que Zénobie a arrêté les cours pour s'occuper de sa famille et donc a été remplacée par le personnage de Rowling.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Le Sceau d'Albâtre – Chapitre 8  
**Auteur :** Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure  
**Public : **Tout public  
**Univers : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Après un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, Victoria et lui-même ont convenu qu'elle entrerait à Poudlard en tant que professeur-assistante en Etude des Moldus. Cela permettra à la jeune femme de rechercher le Sceau en toute tranquillité ou presque car il ne faut oublier qu'il y a un adversaire, dissimulé, qui cherche la même chose.

**Note :** Enfin ! Victoria est à Poudlard. - Et la première rencontre Maraudeurs/Victoria, me direz-vous ? Ben, lisez donc ;)

**Bêta-reader : **Caliadne

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Après une soirée fertile en émotions, Victoria était retournée à sa chambre d'hôtel, exténuée. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Milly se jeta quasiment sur elle, couinante et sanglotante. Elle avait été si inquiète de ne pas voir revenir Victoria, qu'elle avait appeler Francis Collins à la rescousse. Ce dernier était venu aussi vite que possible, grâce à son fils sorcier. L'ami de Victoria n'aimait pas les transplanages d'escorte mais, dans l'urgence, il avait passé outre. Quant Francis eut fini sa diatribe sur l'inconscience de la jeune femme, elle put lui expliquer les derniers événements. Ils convinrent que Dumbledore avait eu une excellente idée, puis ils s'organisèrent pour préparer au mieux « l'entrée » de Victoria. Cela leur prit quelques heures, et quand Francis repartit, il était minuit passé. Victoria se glissa dans son lit avec un soupir de contentement.

Le lendemain, elle fit son entrée officielle à Poudlard. N'ayant que peu dormi, elle avait une petite mine, des cernes et pas l'esprit à ce qu'elle faisait. Ce fut Zénobie Edison qui, malgré sa grossesse, l'accueillit. Le professeur avait décidé d'être le guide de sa nouvelle assistante. Elle montra à Victoria son appartement de fonction, puis l'installation laissée entre les mains de Milly, lui fit une visite guidée du château. Seulement, dès les premiers tournants des couloirs, Victoria fut perdue. Sans prêter attention à cela, Zénobie fit, au pas de charge ou presque, le tour des professeurs pour leur présenter son assistante. Cette dernière ne retint qu'un seul nom et visage, celui du professeur de Runes, Rasmus Rask1, l'homme qui, la veille, l'avait surprise dans la grotte. Elle retint autre chose encore, le professeur Edison, malgré son état, avait une énergie inépuisable ! « Elle est montée sur une pile longue durée ? » se demandait la pauvre Victoria.

Puis le reste de la journée fut consacré au travail proprement dit. Les deux femmes discutèrent des classes dévolues à la nouvelle assistante ainsi que des programmes. Victoria put constater que les sorciers avaient une vue assez limitée sur les moldus, qu'ils résumaient à leur technologie. Ni l'aspect historique, ni sociologique n'étaient abordés. Mais elle se garda d'en faire la remarque. Après tout, elle n'était là que le temps de retrouver le Sceau, elle n'allait pas en quelques mois révolutionner tout un pan de la pédagogie poudlardienne. Mettre la main sur le Sceau était sa priorité, mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore de rester à l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle pouvait bien faire cela, quand même ! Surtout que, sans compter le mois de Juin, dévolu aux examens, elle n'avait que deux petits mois à faire. Pas de quoi ravaler son bulletin de naissance !

La journée s'acheva donc sur la remise des listes d'élèves avec organigrammes, des grilles de programmes et plans de cours, ainsi que de l'emploi du temps. Alors qu'elle regagnait ses quartiers pour souffler, Victoria s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait même pas une heure avant le dîner. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rafraîchir et de donner quelques nouvelles directives à l'elfe.

« Pourras-tu te renseigner sur les habitudes d'Aurelius Van Artels, s'il te plaît ? Tu me feras le compte-rendu dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps. – Avant de sortir, elle ajouta – Ah ! Et aussi, vois si tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil dans le dortoir du garçon. On ne sait jamais. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Victoria tenta de rejoindre la Grande Salle, où, selon Zénobie, se prenait les repas. Elle tourna en rond plusieurs minutes, piégée par un escalier facétieux. Elle eut la chance de croiser un groupe d'élèves, qu'elle suivit, mine de rien, pour arriver à bon port. Passant la grande porte, elle se retrouva face aux tables des élèves et, plus au fond, sur l'estrade, à celle des professeurs. La salle était bruyante des discussions et appels des élèves, les jeunes gens lancèrent vaguement un regard surpris envers l'étrangère, mais ils étaient plus préoccupés par leur prochain repas. Victoria aperçut alors le professeur Edison lui faire de grands gestes pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Elle prit par la gauche, remontant la salle en longeant le mur. Elle voulait éviter les contacts avec les élèves qui, pour certains, agitaient leurs baguettes. Ceci, aux yeux de la jeune femme, était un danger à éviter à tous prix. Surtout quand un sort fusa de nulle part et atteignit un jeune garçon, dont les cheveux passèrent du brun au vert caca d'oie. De grands éclats de rire ponctuèrent le phénomène, au grand dam de la victime. Victoria sourit à cette blague tout en arrivant à sa table.

Les professeurs riaient eux aussi, mais de manière plus discrète. L'un d'eux, arborant une splendide moustache de morse, avait un air un peu ennuyé, même si une fugitive lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux. Mais l'arrivée de Victoria détourna l'attention, et Dumbledore l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Miss Spring, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur le Directeur, je me suis perdue.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il en lui tapoter la main. Il m'arrive encore de me perdre, savez-vous. »

La jeune femme prit place à côté du vieux sorcier, soulagée d'être arrivée. Elle avisa alors les quatre longues tables devant elle, et cette fois, tous les élèves la dévisageaient sans vergogne. Sa nuque se raidit tandis qu'elle crispait ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Même la vision du plafond au couleur de coucher de soleil ne parvint pas à chasser sa nervosité. Dumbledore se leva, tout en frappant son verre de cristal avec son couteau. Les conversations se muèrent en murmures qui, eux-même, devinrent un silence attentif.

« Jeunes gens, commença-t-il, je suis heureux de vous voir si pleins d'énergie. Cela est certainement dû au retour des beaux jours. J'espère, tout de même, que le renouveau de la nature ne vous détournera pas trop de vos études. – Il y eut quelques gloussements – Soyez courageux, mes enfants, encore quelques efforts et l'été arrivera bien vite ! D'ailleurs, pour vous seconder efficacement dans votre travail, je suis heureux d'accueillir un nouveau professeur. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Victoria, qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Une main sur le dossier du siège de la jeune femme, il continua.

« Miss Spring nous est venue, avec la saison portant son nom, pour assister le professeur Edison. Je vous demanderai de lui faire bon accueil. »

Toute la salle applaudit de bon coeur, tandis que Victoria rougissait encore du petit compliment entendu. Les professeurs ajoutèrent leurs voeux de bienvenue. Quand un calme relatif revint, Dumbledore annonça le début du repas à la plus grande joie de tous. Des plats des plus succulents apparurent, et Victoria s'en délecta. Les discussions avaient repris dans un brouhaha joyeux, les professeurs surveillant d'un oeil leurs élèves. Mais les adultes n'étaient pas en reste concernant le babillage, et les entrées étaient à peine desservies, qu'on commença à questionner Victoria. Ce fut le professeur Brulepôt qui fit une remarque qui lança la discussion.

« Miss Spring, Victoria Spring, c'est exact ? »

Victoria hocha la tête, pendant que le professeur la dévisageait. Il claqua soudainement des doigts.

« Ah ! Cela me revient. Votre visage me semblait familier. Vous avez travaillé avec Raphaël Decannonville, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes en photo avec lui sur ses livres – il remonta ses lunettes – bien que vous sembliez plus jeune sur les couvertures.

- Oh ! Eh bien...

- Decannonville ?! S'exclama l'homme à la moustache de morse, qui n'était autre que Horace Slughorn. C'est un dracologue très réputé, non ? Issu d'une grande famille de sorciers français. »

Il toisa, d'un oeil spéculatif, Victoria avec qui il ne s'était guère entretenu jusqu'ici. Celle-ci répondit en soupirant intérieurement, elle imaginait déjà l'interprétation qui allait être faite.

« En vérité, Raphaël Decannonville est mon oncle. J'ai travaillé pour lui, il y a quelques années.

- Une très prestigieuse famille que la vôtre, Mademoiselle, fit remarquer Slughorn dans un français un peu hésitant.

- Merci, » fit Victoria dans la même langue, mais avec un sourire crispé.

La discussion continua sur ce sujet. On débattit longuement sur les dragons confrontant les connaissances (livresques, mais personne n'y prit garde) de Victoria à celle de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier y répondait de bon coeur, sans pour autant mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise, au contraire. Mais Brulepôt s'étonna tout de même.

« Mais enfin, vous deviez être étudiante quand votre oncle observait les dragons. Beauxbâtons vous laissait partir, en pleine année scolaire, sans rien dire ? Surprenant !

- C'est-à-dire..., commença Victoria mais elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont français. Nos pédagogies divergent parfois. »

On avait presque achevé les desserts et les élèves attendaient un signe des professeurs pour quitter leurs tables. Ce fut une vieille dame au port de tête altier qui donna la permission. Victoria se creusa la tête pour se souvenir de son prénom. Ce fut Zénobie qui lui glissa à l'oreille avec un clin d'oeil : « Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de Gryffondor. » Victoria la remercia d'un sourire. Enfin petit à petit, la salle se vida. Les professeurs s'étaient réunis en petits groupes pour discuter de sujets divers et variés. Le professeur Edison fut la première à quitter la table, en saluant ses collègues. Victoria, qui cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes à échapper à Horace Slughorn, décida de la suivre. Elle salua à son tour et s'éclipsa rapidement. Son lit n'attendait plus qu'elle !

Le lendemain était un lundi. Victoria profita de sa matinée de libre pour préparer son cours de l'après-midi. Dans son bureau, près de celui de Zénobie, elle travailla sur les appareils de communication moldus. Cela se faisait joyeusement car les livres sur les moldus étaient truffés d'explications pour le moins saugrenues, et la jeune femme gloussait souvent. En fin de matinée, elle choisit de jeter un coup d'oeil au cours du professeur Edison, histoire de voir comment cela se déroulait.

Elle se glissa discrètement dans la salle et s'installa dans un coin. Les élèves étaient tous en dernière année, et comme dans toutes classes, les uns suivaient attentivement tandis que d'autres n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Mais dans l'ensemble, cela se faisait paisiblement. Victoria sourit, puis ressortit tout aussi discrètement. Elle décida de se promener dans le château tant pour prendre des points de repères que pour se détendre. La vue sur le parc aux couleurs printanières était agréable tout comme le fond de l'air qui se réchauffait doucement. Le mois d'avril commençait sous un soleil radieux, et la jeune assistante voulut y voir un bon signe. Tout en déambulant, elle croisa deux professeurs qui la saluèrent. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et très bouclés, accompagnée de Rasmus Rask.

« Miss Spring, l'interpella la femme, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous n'êtes pas trop nerveuse pour votre premier cours.

- Non, du tout, professeur euh...

- Elpidia Eymerich2, fit la brune dans un sourire, tout en lui tendant la main, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Elpidia. Je suis le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, enchantée.

- Vous êtes très courageuse d'intervenir ainsi en milieu d'année, intervint alors l'homme. Surtout que vous avez de nombreux noms à retenir en plus des visages !

- En effet, Monsieur Rask...

- Appelez-moi Rasmus.

- Bien, euh... Rasmus. En fait, vous savez, je suis plutôt optimiste, et je ne me découragerai pas aussi facilement. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils retrouvèrent collègues et élèves pour déjeuner. On s'enquit alors auprès de Victoria.

« Quelle classe avez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, un instant, répondit l'intéressée en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps. Les quatrième années. »

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards amusés, Rasmus se pencha vers la jeune femme en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Pour un baptême du feu, vous commencez fort ! Les quatrième années sont parmi les plus turbulents, surtout les quatre garçons que vous voyez là-bas. - il pointa du doigt la table des Gryffondors. - Il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage et de patience. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas demander de l'aide.

- Et accrochez-vous à votre baguette, elle sera votre seule sauvegarde, lui glissa le professeur Chourave.

- Ah ! Eh, bien ! Euh... Merci pour les conseils, » acheva Victoria, dans un petit sourire.

Les autres professeurs avaient voulu se montrer encourageant, mais leurs paroles avaient eu l'effet inverse. « Accrochez-vous à votre baguette, la bonne blague ! » pensa Victoria, sombrement. Elle quitta la Grande Salle avant le service des desserts, prétextant des détails à revoir. En fait, cela n'était pas totalement faux. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit son bureau et appela Milly. Lorsque la petite elfe arriva, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se jeter sur elle. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Laisse tomber ce que tu étais en train de faire, tu viens avec moi en cours ! Tu te cacheras dans un coin et tu surveilleras les élèves, si un seul d'entre eux tente quoi que ce soit de magique, tu l'en empêches ! – Elle secouait Milly d'avant en arrière, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. – Je vais leur imposer de ne pas utiliser leurs baguettes dans mon cours, mais on ne sait jamais. Tu seras mon as dans la manche ! Tu as compris, Milly ?

- Ou...Oui, Miss. »

Après cette petite mise au point, Victoria se redressa un peu plus confiante. Elle rassembla ses notes et les relut. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le grand saut. Puis un bon quart d'heure avant l'arrivée des quatrième années, elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe et écrivit le titre de la leçon du jour : le téléphone. Du haut de l'estrade professorale, elle regarda les rangées de bureau sagement alignées, et sentit une certaine nervosité montait en elle. Elle déglutit. « Faites qu'ils soient sages ! Faites qu'ils soient sages ! » se répétait-elle, sans trop y croire. Elle observa la porte par laquelle ils entreraient. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, elle se tourna vers Milly, dissimulée dans un placard.

« Milly, peux-tu faire apparaître une sorte de porte-baguette ? Ainsi ils poseront leurs instruments de malheur loin de moi ! »

Victoria patienta plusieurs minutes avant que n'apparaissent, sur son bureau, deux boîtes en bois avec des encoches pour recevoir les baguettes. Les deux objets ne semblaient pas de première jeunesse, des éraflures et des traces de brûlures en parsemaient les côtés. La jeune femme chassa l'épaisse couche de poussière d'un geste, et se retrouva à tousser comme une damnée. Mais à la toute fin, elle avait ce qu'elle désirait. Elle sourit. Tout à coup, des cris et des rires annoncèrent l'arrivée des élèves. Victoria inspira profondément, et se tint prête à les accueillir.

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur que Victoria trouva exaspérante. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le ciel lumineux de l'après-midi. Puis les élèves entrèrent enfin. Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le chahut, la jeune femme comprit que sa nervosité faussait sa perception du temps. Elle se secoua intérieurement, et se motiva. Elle se tourna, souriante, et du haut de l'estrade observa sa première classe. La répartition des élèves étaient, on ne peut plus claire, sur les affinités des uns et des autres. À gauche, une marée d'élèves arborant les couleurs vertes et argentées des Serpentards, et de l'autre les chaudes couleurs des Gryffondors. Le professeur se souvint alors que Zénobie l'avait avertie d'une certaine forme d'inimitié entre ceux-là. « Pourquoi les mettre ensemble, alors ? » s'interrogeait Victoria.

« Eh, bien, jeunes gens, commença la jeune femme, bonjour. Comme je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez été très attentifs aux paroles de Monsieur Dumbledore, je vais me présenter à nouveau. Je suis donc Victoria Spring, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'aurai la charge de vous enseigner l'Etude des Moldus. »

Elle nota son nom au tableau, et entendit quelques murmures surpris. Apparemment, écrire au tableau se faisait aussi par magie, ici. « Motivée ! Motivée ! Allez, ma fille, on ne se laisse pas abattre ! » Elle vint se placer devant son bureau, encadrée par les deux porte-baguettes sur lesquelles elle posa les mains.

« Vous apprendrez que j'ai une approche toute particulière de cette matière. Et même si, je respecterai le programme demandé, je vais essayer de vous préparer au mieux au monde moldu. Dans cette optique, je vous demanderai de déposer vos baguettes ici – Victoria désigna les boîtes à côté d'elle – au début de chaque cours. Parce qu'il est possible que, plus tard, vous soyez obligé de côtoyer des moldus et de ne faire preuve d'aucune magie dans cette situation, autant commencer dès maintenant à vous comporter comme tel. Donc, merci de bien vouloir ranger vos baguettes. »

Il y eut des murmures étonnés et des échanges de regards interrogateurs. Les élèves semblaient se demander si ce nouveau professeur avait toute sa tête. Victoria, quant à elle, les observait avec attention, remontant sur son nez ses lunettes d'écailles. Tout à coup, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se leva. La jeune femme le reconnut comme un des quatre turbulents dont lui avaient parlés ses collègues, elle se saisit de son organigramme sur son bureau. Elle parcourut alors les photos mouvantes des élèves et s'arrêta sur le nom de James Potter. Ce dernier s'était, pendant ce temps, exprimé avec une certaine véhémence.

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas logique, votre truc ! En tous les cas, ce n'est pas ainsi que madame Edison fait ! »

Il y eut une vague d'acquiescements parmi les élèves. Tous, sauf quelques Serpentards, regardaient leur porte-parole improvisé avec un étrange espoir. Victoria esquissa un sourire torve, tout en refermant d'un claquement son dossier.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas le professeur Edison. J'ai toute latitude pour agir au mieux, surtout en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage des leçons. Vous pensez-vous donc si supérieur aux autres pour remettre en cause ma pédagogie ? »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée du garçon avec un porte-baguette en main.

« Maintenant, si vous pouvez répondre par l'affirmative à cette question, il faudra me dire ce que vous faites encore à l'école. Dans le cas contraire... »

Elle attendit que James range sa baguette dans l'un des emplacements prévus. La classe retenait son souffle, tandis que le Gryffondor hésitait devant cette femme à l'allure stricte. Finalement, il obtempéra, non sans beaucoup de grommellements, mais elle restait son professeur, même si elle avait des manières de faire très étranges. Victoria sourit, toute heureuse de son petit succès. Mais il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes, le cours ne faisait que commencer.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter. – elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe –. Votre camarade a montré l'exemple, il ne vous reste plus qu'à le suivre. J'ajouterai juste ceci : vous rangez vos baguettes, afin de ne pas être tentés d'utiliser la magie lors des travaux pratiques. Car je ne doute pas que, si vous les glissiez dans vos cartables, l'un d'entre vous ne s'en saisirait quand je ne surveille pas. Et aussi pour éviter que les farces de certains ne gênent le cours ! »

Des regards glissèrent sur James Potter et ses camarades, regards suivis de gloussements. Cinq minutes plus tard, les baguettes s'alignaient sagement dans leurs rangements et le cours sur le téléphone pouvait véritablement débuter.

* * *

1 Pour information, j'ai décidé que Babblings n'était pas encore prof des Runes à l'époque des Maraudeurs. À la place, nous avons Rasmus Rask, qui est à l'origine un linguiste danois. Linguiste, Runes, ça va bien ensemble, non ? (cf. http/en.

2 du grec elpis, espoir. Eymerich de Nicolas Eymerich, inquisiteur et héros des romans de Valerio Evangelisti, qui sont sur ma table de chevet. Ca le fait comme nom pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, j'avoue la confrontation entre les quatre garçons et Victoria est plutôt courte et sans éclat. Mais j'ai essayé d'être logique. Victoria est leur professeur, elle n'est pas censée se comporter comme une gamine. C'est une adulte bénéficiant d'une certaine autorité et à laquelle les élèves montrent du respect. Et puis, on est dans une école de type anglaise et dans les années 70, je ne pense pas que les élèves auraient osé se montrer irrespectueux. Du moins ouvertement et face à un professeur. Bref, la confrontation, après la réflexion, ne pouvait pas être autrement à mon avis.

Je m'excuse pour l'attente occasionnée entre ce chapitre et le précédent, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre le chapitre 8 en ligne tant que je n'avais pas achevé le 10. Ce dernier m'a demandé beaucoup de temps à écrire (les Muses ont joué au yoyo avec mon inspiration) et donc le rythme de publication en a pâti. Je vous demande humblement pardon.


End file.
